


【中文翻译】Wait For It Part II 静待来时 第二部

by SueandRabbit



Series: 中文翻译《静待来时》 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety, Continuous Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Human AU, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Motion Sickness, Riding, Spanking, Video Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: “我们依然选择爱，有过欢笑和泪水，经历别离，也犯下过错。”赛门继续沉浸在他和马库斯的婚外恋中，而马库斯家人的出现，以及赛门对这名年轻画家日渐加深的感情，让情况变得有些复杂了。还有他的丈夫，赛门必须要为他们之间的关系作出最终决定，他知道自己很快就得下定决心。





	【中文翻译】Wait For It Part II 静待来时 第二部

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait for It:Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191908) by [Ceeridwen99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99). 



> 本章有少量卡康cp向以及汉康父子向描写。

第二部

2038年8月2日 星期一

在那个无可否认的美妙又火热的夜晚过后，马库斯在第二天接到了一份工作，要他为某个场合画一幅画，报酬十分丰厚，让他无法拒绝。不巧的是那幅画要求必须在八月一日画好，为了能赶上时间，马库斯只能把手头上的事全都推后。赛门很理解，并且利用这段时间找了些事来做，他查了一些可以让他再次通过儿科医生资格认证的相关信息。

他和马库斯依然会聊天，聊……很多，几乎每晚都聊，那还不包括他们白天互发的短信。马库斯说服赛门下载了一个视频聊天软件，一开始有点尴尬，赛门从来没意识到自己在镜头面前会害羞，又或者说他只是在马库斯面前会害羞，的确，在马库斯面前，赛门有时候表现得像个十足的傻瓜。他们多在晚上睡前视频聊天，赛门更倾向于在自己状态看上去没有那么半死不活的时候才用视频，但马库斯发誓说他喜欢赛门睡前的样子，他觉得那是这世界上最可爱的样子了。赛门受宠若惊，他觉得迈克尔从来没对自己说过这种话。马库斯喜欢裸着上身睡觉，而这更是没什么帮助。所以是的……这也是赛门会用视频聊天的原因之一。

在这段不可否认的孤独分居时刻，从上次赛门和他丈夫的谈话之后，他们几乎再没说过话。赛门真的懒得再尝试了，他不时地给他的丈夫发条短信，只是为了确认那人还活着，但除了这些，赛门真的懒得理他了。

从赛门与马库斯的那一晚之后，他就有了很多时间来思考自己与迈克尔的关系。赛门跟那个年轻人上床后的第二天，他感觉真的很糟糕。他的身体感觉很好且异常放松，马库斯在那张小床/床垫上把他操了个彻底。而赛门的想法……就是另一回事了。他为背着自己丈夫出轨而感到极度愧疚。没错，迈克尔是个混蛋，是的，他现在表现得就像个彻头彻尾的混蛋，是的，赛门有权对他生气，但那就意味着他该经受婚外情这种事吗？

就赛门所知，迈克尔从未对自己不忠，至少他从没表现出任何出轨的迹象。但话又说回来了……赛门也从来没表现出自己有出轨的迹象。而且，抛开迈克尔糟糕的态度不说，他对赛门还是……挺好的。迈克尔会确保赛门得到了妥善照顾，可以说赛门完全不用担心任何事，他有闲钱，有家，有食物。人们都向往他所拥有的生活……

也许这也是赛门对迈克尔不悦的原因，因为如果赛门想的话，他可以通过自己的努力来获得这一切。赛门并非走投无路，他花了七年时间拿到的医学学位也不是白拿的，他可以很容易地就通过资格认证，然后在底特律找份工作。即使在读医学院前，他也不算是穷人，赛门的父母很富有，两人都是律师。赛门的母亲为他在一个个人安全账户上存入了一大笔钱，以备不时之需。她从来就不赞成赛门和迈克尔在一起，但那完全是另一回事了。赛门从来没动过那个账户，但他完全可以从那里面取钱，而且他确信他的母亲还在往里存钱。

也许这就是赛门非常重视他们感情中亲密性的原因。他不在意物质，没了那些东西赛门也会过得很好。对赛门来说，重要的是那些小事，而马库斯注意到了这些小事。这位画家已经知晓了赛门最喜欢的颜色、最喜欢的歌曲、最喜欢的食物、最喜欢的电影以及有关他的更多事情。他会注意听赛门说话，并对他所说的内容表现出衷心的兴趣。在被忽视了这么久之后，能被倾听对赛门来说实在是一件太好的事了。

说起来让人难过，赛门不确定迈克尔知不知道任何关于自己的小事。这并不是夸张，他们结婚20年，迈克尔从来没给赛门送过他喜欢的礼物。这让赛门深感悲哀，且又觉得愚蠢可笑，他们是怎么把这段关系维持了这么久的？他还能活得更痛苦点吗？

事实是，赛门同意和迈克尔结婚时还太年轻，那时候他 ** **刚刚**** 满十八岁，那个年纪实在是太小了。但话又说回来，他真的可以这么说吗？他看到过一些夫妻在那个年纪结婚，然后白头偕老，相守一生，但赛门倒也不知道他们都经历过什么事才到达了那种境界。任何一桩婚姻都不完美，都会出问题，唯一的区别就在于婚姻中的两人足够深爱对方，爱到可以一起解决那些问题。而他已经不爱迈克尔了。

他们婚姻的失败并不在于他们的早婚，而是因为赛门并不像自己所想的那样了解迈克尔。赛门忽视了迈克尔所表现出的所有警示迹象，而现在他自己要为此付出代价了。

同时赛门打心底里非常不愿意承认一点——他母亲是对的，他和迈克尔根本不般配。事实上，多年前他同意迈克尔的求婚只是为了……气气自己的父母。如果说他从自己母亲那里遗传到一种性格特点，那就是固执了。赛门看上去的确波澜不惊，也没有多少可圈可点的独特之处，但只要他看上什么东西，他就会尽全力去争取，直到达到自己的目的为止。

赛门的母亲曾经请求他不要和迈克尔结婚，她警告过他，说他根本没想清楚，他们的婚姻迟早要完蛋。赛门冷眼忽视了她的话，告诉她她想错了，告诉她自己爱迈克尔，告诉她太多一个单纯无知的青少年会说的一堆屁话。她的看法是对的，而这简直太糟糕了。

在赛门和迈克尔新婚伊始之时，两人都异常忙碌，而这更是对他们的婚姻毫无助益。赛门要上课，要去诊所实习，要参加考试，他实在没有时间去注意迈克尔的行为。曾几何时，迈克尔也是个很浪漫的人，这就让他们在一起的时刻看上去似乎无比梦幻。赛门以为自己证明了自己的母亲想错了。

然而，当他们搬家的时候，当赛门不会再因行医而转移注意力的时候，他开始真正注意到迈克尔……和他所有的毛病。即使是这样，赛门还是全然忽视了它们。人无完人，赛门也不完美。于是他忍受着迈克尔的坏习惯和偶尔表现出的糟糕的行为。那时的赛门还太过胆怯，不敢向迈克尔坦白说明一切。

赛门很高兴自己现在改掉了这一点，年纪越大，他胆子也越大了。也许是因为他成熟了，又或者是他根本不在乎他丈夫的想法了。

赛门很清楚自己不应该背着丈夫出轨，不忠是件 ** **非常**** 严重的事，是个会被永远铭记的问题。

但这份自知和愧疚并没有阻止赛门。他 ** **知道**** 这么做不对，但他还是继续做了。马库斯是个极具激情和热情的人，也非常性感火辣，这是现在赛门所依赖的一切。

他们进行过电话性爱，嗯，说是视频性爱可能更准确些。马库斯大半夜的给他打来视频电话，显然，他做了一个有关于赛门的梦，一个调皮下流的梦，醒来后他欲火中烧。赛门不知道那是真是假，是不是因为马库斯觉得自己性欲熊熊燃烧，就也想挑起赛门的这种情绪。

赛门一开始并不确定，但马库斯的甜言蜜语让他就范了。那个年轻人说自己多希望能够在赛门身边爱抚他，说自己有多想要赛门，而赛门完全全情投入了，感觉宛如坠落深崖。赛门很紧张，他从来没做过这种事。有关性爱，他和迈克尔之间可谓是乏味无聊，当然了，那还得是在他们以前有做过的时候。

这种体验对赛门来说感觉新奇而强烈。马库斯说着他想对赛门做的事，一向轻柔温和的声音变得深沉而嘶哑，他在确定了赛门的心情平静、身体放松的情况下才开始一切，他让赛门把手机放在枕头边靠着，这样他就能看见赛门了。赛门隐约感觉到自己的心在想到马库斯正在看着自己这点之后砰砰跳动，看着他……嗯，自慰。马库斯让赛门闭上眼睛，赛门解开了睡衣的扣子……按照马库斯所告诉他的，慢慢地解开。在他脱掉那层布料时，指尖轻抚过肩膀，这是他通常完全不会注意到的简单举动，却引来马库斯那双渴望的绿色眼睛的凝视，这让他们之间的情绪更加浓烈。

赛门的手滑过乳头，自己因此尖利地喘息了一下。马库斯之后说的话已经十分下流了，赛门听到了不同于自己的声音，惊讶地张开嘴。马库斯在自慰……就在赛门眼前。赛门因此而有了反应，他已经非常硬了，轻声低语乞求着马库斯告诉自己下一步要做什么。噢，马库斯告诉他了，他要赛门抚摸自己，而赛门毫不犹豫地舔舐了自己的手指，按照马库斯告诉他的，用指尖去感受自己的乳头。赛门呻吟一声，体会到了极度的兴奋。

自慰对赛门来说不是什么新鲜事了，他自己做过很多次了，但马库斯现在正看着他，让他看到这一幕对他来说就是满足，这也满足了赛门，让他比以往更加欲火难耐。马库斯说着下流话，说他有多想标记赛门，多想让他成为自己的，在他自慰的同时，喘息声与呻吟声通过手机传来。赛门能感受到每次爱抚，就好像马库斯本人就在屋里一样。赛门第一次想用手指插入自己，他提出了这点建议，而马库斯非常乐意观看。

然而这一切悉数毁在赛门丈夫打来的一个电话里了，这差点把赛门吓出心脏病。他迅速整理好自己，然后接了电话。然后他希望自己没接这通电话。

赛门不得不应对喝醉的迈克尔。赛门喝醉时会变得非常有爱，会就近找个人，寻求拥抱；迈克尔嘛……则是个很讨人厌的醉汉，他说话毒舌，而且本就意欲伤害对方的感情。赛门根本不知道他是怎么喝成这样的，也完全不明白为什么他决定要给自己打电话。

赛门完全不明情况，但当他终于找回理智挂断电话时，他已经满脸泪水。噢迈克尔对他说的那些话……赛门觉得自己是个坚强的人，但在那一刻，他真的无法承受那些话。

当赛门再给马库斯打通视频电话，而后者看到了赛门脸上的泪水时，马库斯气炸了。他提出到赛门那里去一趟，但赛门说服他不要来。

年轻人问赛门迈克尔都对他说了什么，但赛门真的没法重复那些粗鄙肮脏的话，那些话太难听了。马库斯恳求赛门到他那儿去，跟他待几天，这样赛门就不至于一个人孤零零的了。赛门一开始想拒绝，那位画家可有许多工作要做呢，可不能被分散注意力啊…但他真的不想一个人待着。于是赛门到马库斯那里过了一夜，他很庆幸汽车有自动驾驶功能，赛门可不觉得自己能在哭成那样的状态下开车。

马库斯在停车场见到了他，刚一看到赛门，马库斯就抱住了他，赛门哭了很长时间。幸好马库斯住在一个还算太平的街区——即使他住的公寓糟糕透顶，要不然大半夜的像那样站在外面，他俩很可能遇到抢劫。

当赛门终于平静下来的时候，马库斯带着两人走上楼。他们并没有做任何与性爱有关的事，余下的夜晚，马库斯一直抱着赛门。

赛门很感激马库斯在他身边，要不然他真的不知道该怎么办了。

迈克尔这次尤其毒舌，赛门的确从来没在肢体上被伤害过，但这一次，迈克尔吐出的话罕见地几乎碾碎了赛门的灵魂。

那是很久以前的事了，但赛门记得迈克尔第一次喝醉酒离开他的时候。他们那时还住在纽约，结婚已经有几年了。起因是迈克尔公司的某个项目没有谈成，迈克尔在那个项目上耗费了大量时间，所以他的沮丧情有可原。然而，他却把升级的怒火全都撒在赛门身上。那是他丈夫性格的一面，而赛门 ** **不**** 喜欢那一面。迈克尔满屋子摔打东西，嘴上咒骂着赛门，用尽一切恶毒的称呼来辱骂赛门，甚至贬低着赛门。在那之后，赛门离家去和自己的父母待了一段时间，迈克尔则十分罕见地跑去跟赛门道歉。迈克尔说了很多对不起，但赛门——不顾父母的反对——还是回到了迈克尔身边。然而事后看来，赛门真的不该回到他身边的。

这一切都发生在周五，赛门和马库斯一起待到周六早晨。他们除了亲吻彼此的嘴唇之外什么都没做。两人出门很快地吃了顿早餐，然后又回到马库斯的公寓。赛门在余下的几个小时里看着书，听着马库斯放的音乐，而马库斯则在画画。那是他们之间一段安静且温情的时刻，与他们之前饱含激情的时候全然不同。可以不用孤身在家，还能听着马库斯说话，对赛门来说那美妙极了。他最终还是回家了，主要是为了公主。现今的科技基本能让她独自生活几天没问题，但赛门还是喜欢亲自照顾她。

时间终于到了一号，马库斯完成了客户的工作，而且相当满意自己银行账户的数额。他跟赛门说第二天要带他出门。赛门非常兴奋，他很久都没有过正经约会了。

赛门花了些时间准备，为了晚上的事，他把自己洗得干干净净的，因为他很确定事情最后会向什么方向发展。他洗了澡，刮了胡子，甚至还喷了一点古龙水。他希望自己的衣服能……好看些。这个天气，穿上他那件长袖上衣还是太热了，而且他大多数时候都穿POLO衫和休闲裤。他有T恤衫，但他不想穿得太随便。他想穿件白衬衫，但又不想让自己看上去太正式。这很伤脑筋，但能为某个人悉心准备让赛门感觉很高兴。对于……迈克尔……只是想想他的名字都让赛门觉得难受，赛门几乎没有为了迈克尔而拾掇自己的需要，他唯独会为了赴宴而盛装打扮，但那也都是很久以前的事了，最近他也没参加过几场宴会。

赛门刚穿好鞋，手机就响了。他希望是马库斯，但他却看到了他丈夫的照片显示在屏幕上。他一般都会接的，但他丈夫说的那些伤人的话还在他脑海里回荡，而且依然很伤他的心。赛门让电话转进了语音信箱。在他给公主的自动水盆换水时，他好奇地听了一下之前他没接到的语音信息，那是一大段道歉，迈克尔说自己生气理所当然，他为自己的所说所作而感到抱歉，他说如果他们不能谈一谈——给他一些空间——他就不会回家，他还说自己会改的，等等等等一大堆话。

面对他的话，赛门内心毫无波澜。

他本该有些反应的，他为自己毫无触动的内心而感到难过。但此时此刻他实在与迈克尔太过疏远，他不知道他们之间 ** **还有什么**** 可谈的。赛门已经完全做好了分居和离婚的准备，但这又带来一堆的问题，赛门知道自己没想清楚，他太难过了，没法做出理性的判断。他会给迈克尔几天或者几周的时间自我愧疚，赛门知道这样做不好，也不是他的本性，但他现在深感苦涩，已经完全顾不上这些了。赛门想看看如果迈克尔被撂着不管，会不会又转变态度，如果他真的变了，赛门会想看看迈克尔会做什么，会想听听他会说什么。但是，他现在不愿去想那些事。

赛门为出轨而感到愧疚，那种感觉重若千斤，就压在他肩上，但是他不能忽视自己对马库斯的感情。那个年轻人让他感觉到自己很重要……感觉到被需要，而那些是赛门现在最想要的一切。

在赛门确认了公主今晚可以自行待在家里也没什么问题之后，他前往马库斯的公寓。开车过去的路上，他没法集中注意力。他丈夫的最后几句话不由地钻进他的脑海，赛门真的不愿想起他，但他控制不住。迈克尔听起来是真心在为他的所作所为悔过，赛门相信他道歉不假，但迈克尔总是反复无常，也许他是因为在宾馆里待烦了才会拣些赛门爱听的话来说。就算他是真心道歉，赛门与马库斯相处的时间越多，赛门就越确定自己想要离开迈克尔。

那是又一件让他犹豫不决的事。

理性来说，他知道和一个二十一岁的人谈恋爱可能不会有什么童话一样的美好结局。马库斯很年轻，即使他展示出了超乎他这个年纪的睿智和成熟，他还是太年轻了。

赛门现在痴心于马库斯，但谁知道这会持续多久，尤其是在一方这么年轻好看的情况下。赛门不断地想到自己要比那位画家大十五岁，赛门现在看上去不赖，但容颜易老，并非一成不变，他怀疑多年后这个年轻人是否乐意跟一个老头子待在一起。这还是假定他们会在一起那么长时间的前提下。

赛门希望马库斯不是那样的人，但那只是他自己一厢情愿的想法。残酷的现实是他认识马库斯也没多久，要说赛门和迈克尔生活的这些年教会了赛门什么，那就是你并不能真正了解一个人，并不能像自己想的那样了解。

马库斯感情细腻，成熟稳重，他十分体贴，无私且富有激情，还有点憨憨的……但他也先挑起了他们之间的这段恋情，这个想法一直盘踞在赛门的脑海里，他挣脱不掉。

赛门觉得如果不是自己推波助澜，马库斯也不会继续下去。马库斯看上去也不像是会喜欢搞外遇的人，赛门不确定这是不是因为那个年轻人以前做过这种事，还是……其他什么他不愿意想的原因，因为那让他燃起了希望。赛门最大的担忧是到目前为止，他还没看出马库斯有哪里不好，……要是他比迈克尔还糟糕呢？赛门知道自己想多了，马库斯全身散发着“我是你这辈子见过的最温柔的人了”的光环，赛门觉得如果他拉马库斯一刀，流出来的肯定都是彩虹……赛门没想搞出这么一个同性恋双关的。

赛门决定现在先不去管那些事，如果这一切对于马库斯来说只是寻欢作乐，那赛门就暂时接受，因为他理应感觉到自己很重要，感觉到自己被人需要，即使这一切都不是真的。

赛门把关于他丈夫的想法和对于马库斯的怀疑都清出脑海，他停好车，走进马库斯的公寓楼。也许是他多心了，但他发誓自己全程似乎都被人盯着，他希望是自己多心了。赛门没法让自己不去想那阵奇怪的感觉，也没法在接近马库斯家门口的同时平复自己的心跳。他敲敲门，听到里面传来砰地一声巨响和一句咒骂，赛门皱眉，马库斯打开门，看上去摇摇晃晃地站不稳。

“你还好吗？”赛门打量了一下马库斯，他看上去很正常。他的穿着没有平常那么随便，他没有穿背心和兜帽衫，而是穿了一条深灰色的牛仔裤和一件中袖的偏灰色衬衫，那件衬衫非常合身，衬出他健美的身材。他很显然刮过胡子，看上去就是个整洁清爽的年轻人。

马库斯看上去很尴尬。“呃，呃我刚才，我，”他叹口气，“该死，我本来想很撩人很性感地来应门的，但是我绊到了一桶见鬼的颜料，我都被绊倒好多次了，多到我都懒得数了。”

赛门不禁笑了：“你不用担心性感的部分，你无时不刻都散发着那种气质。”

马库斯脸上展露的笑容非常性感，甚至还有点傻乎乎的，他揽过赛门的腰，把他拉进屋里，给他一个吻。赛门的心飞起来了。从他们第一晚在一起开始，他们就没有好好亲吻过了。迈克尔一个人在外面跟他赌气的时候，赛门和马库斯也就有过几个短暂的吻，然后赛门就到马库斯这边来了。

相比较于他们第一晚那些饱含激情的舌吻，现在的这个吻相当纯洁了。即使是这样，这个吻还是让赛门膝盖发软、脚趾发麻，他能感觉到自己胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩。赛门轻哼着，双臂环住马库斯的脖子。他停下了这个吻，而马库斯立即就沿着他的下巴亲吻起他的脖子。赛门哼哼着，闭上了眼睛。他想念这种感觉，他和马库斯通电话时能感觉到话语间的温暖，但在这里， ** **在他怀里**** ，对赛门来说完全是另一种感觉了，另一种他喜欢的感觉。

“操，赛门，我想这个已经想了一个星期了。”听着马库斯嘶哑的声音，赛门不禁微笑起来。马库斯的双手揽着赛门的腰，把两个人拉得更近。赛门能感受到马库斯美妙的身体曲线，以及天啊，还有他天赐一般的下半身。

马库斯亲吻到赛门的耳际，赛门的手游走在年轻人的背后，轻轻揉捏着，他咬起他的嘴唇作为回应。“说真的，你还想做什么？”马库斯的双手滑进赛门的衬衫里，这让赛门一阵轻颤，他想避开，赛门对自己的身材不太满意，但马库斯看上去真的不在乎这点。事实上，他看上去还很喜欢赛门的那点小赘肉，他的双手在赛门的衬衫下游走，抚摸着他全身。

“噢，我有一整晚的时间来向你展示呢，”赛门为得到的回应而欣喜，“但是，我想先带你出去，以及，你还好吗？看上去你还是有点难过。”赛门突然僵住了，他习惯了被人忽视，赛门很惊讶马库斯能注意到他有什么不对。

“呃，是的……我只是……迈克尔给我打电话了。”马库斯立即皱起眉。

“那个混蛋又喝醉了吗？”

赛门摇摇头。

“不，他其实是来道歉的，他说想谈谈，然后……”赛门的声音逐渐变小，马库斯抱着他的腰的双手收紧了几分力度。

“你怎么说的？”

赛门摇摇头，他不敢看马库斯了。“我没接电话，只是听了语音信箱里的留言，我真的不知道该怎么想，他听上去很抱歉，但是我以前已经听过太多这样的道歉了。没错那是很长时间以前的事了，但是事后他那天又说——我觉得我这次不会原谅他了，我会再等等，看他是不是又会改口风……但是我觉得我得跟他谈谈分居的事……以及离婚的事。”赛门鼓起勇气飞快地瞥了一眼马库斯。年轻人想说点什么，但看上去又在纠结。赛门讨厌自己这个样子，他希望自己能更坚定地说出自己所想，他为这一切都感觉糟糕极了，这场婚外情可能在以赛门所知的各种方式搅乱他的思维。马库斯是个太正直的人了，赛门感觉自己在占人便宜。

“如果你觉得那样做最好，那我支持你，说实话……在听过你告诉我的那些事之后，我觉得你是应该给那个混蛋一纸离婚书了。”

赛门露出个悲伤的笑容。“我倒希望能那么容易，你根本不知道有多少次我想过离开，但是那会引起一大堆的问题而且……我现在真的不愿想起他，也不愿去想和他之间的状况。我们……我们就专注我们俩就好。”无论他们俩现在这是什么关系。

马库斯朝赛门露出微笑，他捏捏赛门的腰。“好吧，我们走吧。”

***

说起来挺烂俗的，马库斯带赛门去市里的嘉年华游乐场玩了。赛门很不情愿地承认自己玩得还挺开心的，虽然他多少清楚马库斯选这个是因为这比其他约会项目的花费会少一些，而且他们也不太可能会被谁看到或者被认出来。赛门怀疑有谁会认识他们，但是某种程度来说底特律也是个小城市，他们遇上熟人的几率比他们想得要高很多。

当他们到那儿时，马库斯可谓是魅力全开，不停地跟赛门调情，用一切他能想到的爱称来叫赛门。马库斯的手一直在赛门身上：揽在腰上、放在背后、搭在肩上。赛门很喜欢自己的这种状态：没有因为马库斯的触碰而感到精神紧张，一次都没有。

赛门非常想拍几张照片，但他觉得用自己的手机拍不是什么好主意，他可不想无意间发一张给迈克尔，但这并没有阻止马库斯。他拍了很多两人的合影，还有他自己的自拍。赛门提出反对意见时，他发誓说他是唯一一个能看到这些照片的人，然后马库斯说了个荤段子，让赛门尴尬局促到没法再跟他争论。

他们吃了一大堆垃圾食品，等到晚上的时候赛门肯定会后悔自己吃了那么多。他们玩了很多游乐项目，赛门在大多项目上都玩得很糟糕，而马库斯其实也好不到哪去，他们确定那些游戏肯定被动了手脚，他们相信如此，而且也非常笃定。不过马库斯倒是赢了一局，赛门因此能选个毛绒玩具。他选了一只小狗玩具，看上去很像公主。赛门很好奇公主看到这个玩具时的反应，她从来就不喜欢毛绒玩具，这只玩具又那么像她，看来有好戏看了。

对于赛门来说，最有趣的莫过于老式的大头贴照相机了。他们刚把门帘拉好，马库斯就用一个吻突然“袭击”了赛门，赛门都不清楚自己为什么没因为这个起点什么反应。第一套照片全是他们卿卿我我、你侬我侬，幸好没有人在后面排队等着拍照，所以他们还能再来一遍……再拍一次照片。第二套照片就更美妙了。赛门尤其喜欢其中一张：他突然靠近马库斯，然后亲吻了一下他的脖子，这让马库斯非常惊讶，他仰起头，发出赛门所听过的最纯真的大笑，他闭着眼睛，想掩饰这个赛门见过的最美妙的笑容。照相机完美地捕捉了这个瞬间。接下来的一整晚，赛门的心思都跟以前不一样了。

这场约会进行得非常顺利，而当他们决定以坐个什么东西来结束这场约会时，情况急转直下。赛门之前全力避开这些项目，但他知道自己只不过是躲得了一时罢了。

“如果你不想坐过山车的话，赛门，你不用强迫自己。”马库斯一脸担忧。赛门觉得自己看上去可能吓坏了。有那么多可以坐的游乐项目，他偏偏选了过山车，他完全可以选择去坐摩天轮啊，至少速度不快，而且也不会太高。真是见鬼，他完全可以选那些适合情侣坐的浪漫游乐项目，但是，没有，他非得选个过山车来坐，明知道自己非常恐高。

但是赛门不能让马库斯知道这个。“不，不，没关系的，只是……我已经有一阵子没玩过这个了，我会没事的。”他嘴上倒是这么说，他的脑子则告诉他他就是个傻瓜，要是搞得自己心脏病发死掉，那也是他自己的错。也许他 ** **应该**** 说点什么，但他下定决心不能毁了今晚的气氛。赛门脑海里回荡着迈克尔嘲笑他是个胆小鬼和扫兴王的声音。

“赛门……你确定吗？我们现在走还来得及。”马库斯看上去下一秒就要告诉工作人员他们要下去了。

“我很好，马库斯。”赛门的声音可能有些太紧张了。他能做到的，他会没事的，他……噢他在骗谁啊，他都要吓死了。他做不来这个，根本做不来。不幸的是，在他还能说出什么之前，车已经开了。擦！现在后悔可来不及啦。

他们开始爬升，越来越高，赛门屏住了呼吸，他能听到身后那些喜欢这类项目的人们兴奋的低语。他到底在想什么啊？！他只希望自己千万别吐别人一脸。他们到顶了，车停了下来，赛门的心怦怦乱跳，他知道自己不应该那么做，但他还是壮着胆子朝下面看了一眼，而那立即就让他倒抽了一口气。他现在慌得不行，全身都开始发抖，感觉自己的头轻飘飘的，赛门希望自己别昏过去。当赛门感觉到马库斯抓住了自己的手时，他差点惊叫出声，他知道他俩不应该牵手，但赛门对这种安慰非常感激。

“赛门，看着我，好吗？”赛门咬着嘴唇。他不明白自己为什么那么在意过山车的下降。擦，他要吓死了。

“赛门，看着我。”马库斯加重了语气。赛门深吸一口气转过头，而在他的视线与马库斯的视线交汇的一瞬间，过山车开过了顶点，赛门感觉自己要不能呼吸了。

“噢我的天啊！”他闭着眼睛。赛门不敢看身边的情况，他们突然头朝下时，赛门感觉自己的头飘起来了。他很清楚自己很安全，但他的脑海中不断浮现出自己的座椅飞出去然后自己狠狠地摔死在地上的情景。赛门因此抓紧了安全杆和马库斯的手。他的心砰砰跳，他不知道自己怎么还没昏过去。也不知道过去了多久，当赛门回过神来的时候，马库斯摇着他的肩膀，安全杆也升起来了。

“赛门，结束了，没事了，都结束了。”赛门鼓起勇气睁开眼睛，发现他们的确停下了。过山车的工作人员担忧地看着他。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

赛门没法回答，因为他刚一张开嘴，就感觉一阵恶心。他捂住嘴奔向最近的垃圾桶，把胃里的东西全吐出来了。吐完之后，赛门呻吟着，感觉到了应该是马库斯的手正顺着他的后背。自己这个样子一定很恶心很难看了。这不是赛门心中所想的今晚的样子，在马库斯面前吐个彻底。他为什么非要去坐过山车呢？又一阵恶心感奔涌而来，赛门闭上眼睛，又朝垃圾桶吐起来。

“赛门，见鬼。我看到你那么紧张就该知道的，但我没想到会这样。你为什么不告诉我呢？我们就不该坐过山车的。”马库斯递给赛门自己的水瓶，同时另一只手还顺着他的后背。

赛门想说话，但因为又一阵恶心没说出话来。“操。”赛门的胃消停了，他咒骂道。好吧，往好了说，赛门不用担心会因为他吃的那些东西而变胖了。这么说挺糟糕的，但他需要些不让自己那么尴尬的理由。“我，我也没想到我会这样……操，我觉得很难受。”马库斯揽着他的腰，一只手把耷拉在赛门汗津津额头上的头发捋到后面。

“你还能走路吗？”赛门自我感觉了一下，点点头。

他刚一站直，又立马捂住了嘴。“赛门？！”

赛门摇摇头。“我没事，我们，我们得走了。”他催促道。马库斯点点头，揽在他腰际的手收紧了几分，试图撑着他挤过人群。赛门不知道他是怎么走到车子旁边还没吐出来的，但他很高兴自己终于坐进了车里。

“等会儿，马库斯，你会开车吗？”这辆车虽然可以自动驾驶，但司机还是得有驾照，以防需要接管驾驶。

马库斯轻哼一声，把装着他们东西的包扔到后座上。“是，我会开，赛门，我只是没车而已。”

赛门觉得这个问题问得太蠢了，要是马库斯不会开车的话，他就不会坐到驾驶座上了。“对不起，马库斯。”他低语道。

“为什么说对不起？”马库斯没太注意他的话，他忙着在离开停车场的时候别撞着人。自动驾驶功能在人群拥挤的地区并不是很好用。

“我把咱俩这个晚上给毁了，我知道你很期待今晚晚些时候的……我也很期待。”

马库斯皱眉，他瞥了赛门一眼，但还是把注意力集中在眼前的路上。“赛门，你不舒服，我不会在你吐得天翻地覆的情况下还找你做爱，为什么你会觉得……等等……这跟他有关系吗？”

赛门皱着眉移开了视线。他把头靠在冰凉的车窗上，那让他能感觉好一些。他的胃扭成了一个结，而想到迈克尔更是对此毫无帮助。赛门现在对此真的不想说什么，事实让他看上去又傻又天真。但他肯定自己如果不说点什么，马库斯肯定会不依不饶。

“算是吧……我们年轻还在约会的时候，他父母用一次旅行作为他十八岁的生日礼物，那是在我们结婚之前。他能邀请他的一堆朋友去旅行，而且只要我们不介意的话，买一个大床房要更便宜。当然他……以某种原因想要我俩待在一起。在我们出发的前几天，我吃了不新鲜的海鲜，然后食物中毒，没法去了。他非常不高兴，而他不高兴并不是因为担心我。”

马库斯看上去非常震惊，而且非常生气。“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”

赛门倒希望自己是在编故事。“他道歉了，那是在他向我求婚前不久发生的事。但是，是的，从那之后，我们只要一出门，他就会告诉我别扫兴，告诉我别又吃坏喝坏了出不了门。我没告诉你我恐高，就是因为我不想让你觉得我是个很扫兴的人。”

马库斯的手捏紧了方向盘。“我绝对不会那么想，赛门！那家伙就是个混蛋！怪不得伊利亚不喜欢他。”

赛门挑起眉毛：“他不喜欢吗？”

马库斯点点头。“他总是跟我说他没法忍受那人，他讨厌迈克尔想把自己的公司和模控生命进行合并的主意。这些都是你和我认识之前的事。伊利亚非常擅长看穿人，他 ** **不**** 喜欢他。伊利亚非常反对战争，而他又制造武器，这就更没戏了。伊利亚能忍受他，但我知道他不会跟他的公司合并的。”

赛门点点头。这倒是个很有意思的情报，他肯定迈克尔对此的反应不会好到哪去，不过赛门倒是不会告诉他这个信息。

“我不敢相信那个混蛋会因为你生病就生你的气。”

赛门耸肩。“他是个奇葩。”

马库斯咬咬嘴唇。“赛门……说真的……我能看出来你不开心……连伊利亚都看出来了，他在聚会上就告诉我了，说你和他结婚了，他说他从来没见过那么痛苦的人。你为什么在他身边待了那么久？”

赛门叹气，胃袋又绞紧了。他不知道自己是不是还因为过山车而发晕想吐，还是这场对话让他难受。大概两者皆有。

“离开某个人并非易事，马库斯。当你和某个人生活了像我这么长时间之后，你……会学着忍受一些事情。我就是那么做的，我忍受他的一切行为，忍到我都习惯了，然后因为我习惯了他经常会有的行为，我总是告诉我自己我能处理好，所以我从来不说什么，然后……我就能好受一些。”赛门叹气。“我不知道，我总是听人说婚姻就是在最糟糕的时候努力让一切正常进行下去，一直到情况好转……只是我们之间，情况从来没好转过。”

马库斯皱眉。“是的，婚姻是种伙伴关系，但如果你在这段伙伴关系中不开心不幸福……那又有什么必要保留这段关系呢。不管人们口中所说的婚姻是什么样，婚姻不该是让人痛苦的，不该总是让人紧张，不该让你哭，只是因为你的伴侣是个混蛋。你应该爱和你结婚的那个人，即使在最糟糕的时候……我很清楚，赛门，你不爱他。”

赛门闭上眼睛。“人们都说爱与婚姻无关，婚姻就是承诺与付出。”他轻声说道。

“放屁！那是我听过的最瞎扯的屁话！如果你不爱某个人，那你为什么还和他结婚？！这又不是什么见鬼的十九二十世纪，你还得为了什么见鬼的社会地位和财产跟别人结婚！这都2038年了，如果你不爱某个人，他让你无时不刻地感到不开心和精神紧绷，只是因为你把自己的名字签在了一张破纸上，你也不应该强迫自己待在他身边，就是这样。”马库斯停顿一下，清清嗓子。听到赛门吸鼻子的声音时，马库斯慌了。

“见鬼！别哭啊！拜托！该死，我没想惹哭你的！”

即使流着眼泪，赛门还是露出了真诚的微笑。“没关系啦马库斯，我只是很情绪化，因为你说得对，而且我的确感觉很难过。”

“但是我没想让你哭的，操这感觉太糟糕了！”

赛门想大笑，但他胃疼得笑不出来。他不该因为看到马库斯的慌乱而高兴的，但那位年轻人完全没对他说任何过分的话，而且还为惹哭他而那么沮丧，这让赛门很感动。

赛门撑着脑袋，马库斯停放着车子。赛门的胃又开始难受了，他觉得自己也吐不出来什么东西了。赛门抬头，发现他们停在马库斯的公寓楼前。赛门在想他们来这儿干什么，他以为马库斯会送他回家。他眨着眼睛看着马库斯下车，打开了他这边的车门，然后赛门受到了他这辈子最大的惊吓：马库斯把他打横抱了起来。

“马库斯！”

马库斯朝他笑了。“怎么了，我觉得你这个样子没法自己上楼。”赛门脸红了，他把脸埋在马库斯的肩膀上，他觉得马库斯其实就是想抱他。

马库斯走路的时候，赛门一直那样埋着自己的脸，他感受着，马库斯非常强壮，即使赛门比他要矮那么几寸，但他也是挺大个人的，不过马库斯倒是非常轻松地就把他抱起来了。

赛门离他非常近，他把脸埋在马库斯的肩膀和脖子边，他能闻到这个年轻人身上古龙水味和体香混合的味道。那种味道深沉而朴实，令人愉悦，赛门闻到了檀香木的味道，还有一丝颜料的气味，那些味道与马库斯完美搭配。赛门忍不住亲吻了一下马库斯的脖子。他的行为很显然让马库斯很惊讶，但年轻人只是笑了笑，在电梯上升时，马库斯亲了亲赛门的额头。赛门把他抱得更紧了。

赛门在马库斯怀里感受到了无与伦比的安全感。他知道自己不该这么想的，这有点蠢，就像青涩的少年恋爱一样，但他对马库斯的感觉已经开始超越了肉体层面。他承认自己痴迷于马库斯，但现在这种感觉要比痴迷更深刻。他和马库斯之间似乎有一种感觉，而这种感觉是他和迈克尔从未有过的。在内心深处，他感觉与马库斯紧密相连……而这吓到了他。

他们终于到了公寓门口，马库斯把赛门放了下来，赛门脚刚着地，又觉得难受起来。马库斯才刚刚打开门，赛门就冲进了卫生间。

马库斯立即就跑到他身边。

“擦，我现在真的觉得带你出去实在是太糟糕了。”

赛门摇摇头。“没事，我玩得挺开心的……我只是受不了太高，我该告诉你的。”赛门忍住又一阵恶心，他不想再吐了。马库斯捋着赛门的头发，这个举动让赛门后背发痒。

“在这等着。”赛门照做了，他担心会再吐出来所以也没动。

马库斯很快就回来了，他递给赛门一杯水——赛门拿来漱了漱口，然后又递给他一半药片。

“这是枢复宁，能帮助缓解恶心，含在舌头下面让它化掉就行。”赛门不应该在不知道药片来源的情况下就吃药的，但他相信马库斯不是什么连环杀手。他把药片放进嘴里，让它化掉。马库斯又一次抱起他，走出卫生间。马库斯把他放在床/床垫上，然后帮他脱掉了鞋子和裤子，奇怪地没脱掉他的衬衫。赛门感觉到非常累，考虑到他吐了多少东西出去，这倒也不奇怪了。他听见马库斯在这间小屋子里走来走去。他听见砰地一声，马库斯咒骂了一句。赛门笑了，忍住没笑出声。

“见鬼的颜料桶！我讨厌你！”

他听见身边放了个什么东西，他睁开眼睛，发现是个小桶。他偷偷地看着马库斯脱掉衣服，脱到只剩内裤，然后爬上床垫，躺在他身边。马库斯抱住了他，而赛门不禁微笑起来。

“你感觉还好吗，赛门？”

赛门隔了一会才回答他，他把手搭在马库斯揽着自己腰的手上，然后十指相扣。

“现在感觉好多了。”

马库斯亲吻着他的后脖颈，赛门阖上眼睛。

他从未感到自己被如此珍爱。

***

2038年8月3日 星期二

赛门醒来的时候，惊讶却又高兴地发现马库斯还躺在他身边。他都没意识到自己有多怀念这种醒来时身边有人的感觉，他都记不清上次自己醒来迈克尔还在身边是什么时候了。一夜下来，他们都换了姿势，马库斯平躺着，而赛门则不知怎么回事躺在他怀里。马库斯看着手机，都没注意到赛门已经醒了，无论他在看什么，内容似乎非常好笑，为了不吵到赛门，很显然他正在努力憋笑。

马库斯的手指抚过赛门的发间时，赛门愉悦地哼哼起来，他趁着这一小会时间分神欣赏起马库斯的样子。马库斯太英俊了，刚毅之气与精致的外貌在他身上完美融合。赛门好奇他的血统，很显然马库斯是混血，如果说从焦糖色的肤色和那些雀斑上看不出这点的话，也能从他那双暗绿色的眼睛里看得出来。马库斯的眼神是最先吸引赛门注意力的，他的眼睛，当然了，非常好看，但同时那双眼睛里也有着强烈的情绪，蕴藏着赛门会怀疑起马库斯年龄的智慧。

他的年龄。

他那样年轻的年纪。

赛门真的很希望马库斯没有那么年轻，他总是觉得自己在占马库斯的便宜。有那么多比赛门年轻好看的人，马库斯完全可以去喜欢那些人，但他反而在自己身上浪费时间，跟一个35岁的已婚男人浪费时间。

赛门一直在想这个年轻人什么时候能意识到他们之间的年龄差，然后厌倦他。赛门不是什么有趣的人，他从来就不是，在高中时期，迈克尔经常得拖着他出门。赛门更愿意一个人待着，他不喜欢别人的注意力总在自己身上。他偶尔的确会跟迈克尔出门，但他总是让迈克尔在众人的焦点中展露锋芒。

这并不是说赛门没有主见，毕竟最近他也出言叱责过迈克尔，所以他还是挺有主意的，他只是会选择合适的时候来表达自己的意见。他多注重观察，只在必要的时候才会表达观点。赛门禁不住微笑，他年纪还小时，总被人说他表现出来的气质要比他的年龄老得多。

也许马库斯也是这样的。很显然他在成长过程中经历了很多事，还是个婴儿时就被抛弃，只是因为他养父的身份，他就成了众人目光的焦点，这些一定都对他年轻的心智有所影响。赛门想起以前给许多十三岁左右还没进入青春期的孩子开过治疗焦虑症的药物，看到那么多年幼的孩子承受着那样重的压力，真的是件让人很难过的事。马库斯在他这个年纪已经表现得很成熟了，鉴于他以前的情况，他肯定是感觉到了自己要早些成熟起来，然后自己照顾好自己。

就算是这样，就算这个年轻人再成熟，他还是比赛门小十五岁。赛门知道这在将来会导致许多问题。他忍住叹息。他想未来的事情干什么，现在他还有一堆事要处理呢。比如说现在没戴在自己手上的婚戒，就表明了他现在的处境。

赛门完全沉浸在自己的想法中了，马库斯突然亲吻他的额头时，他吓了一跳。这个吻轻柔而亲密，让赛门的心漏跳了一拍。赛门觉得马库斯喜欢他……非常喜欢，他知道自己抱有这样的希望简直傻透了，但马库斯很显然喜欢他到愿意和他偷偷摸摸搞地下情的地步。他不可能只是为了性才跟他在一起的……对吧？

马库斯那样好看的人，给自己找个床伴一定是轻而易举……如果他愿意，可能每晚的人都不一样。但他现在跟赛门在一起，这让赛门想起一个他之前从未想过的问题：马库斯有在跟其他人约会吗？他是不是背着他们出轨跟自己在一起？赛门不应该反感出轨这种事的，因为他现在不就背着他丈夫在干这种事吗，但他不想因为自己的糟糕行为把别人也卷进来。不能只因为他在处理与马库斯的关系时表现得意志力薄弱，就让其他人受伤害。操，现在他焦虑了。

这个年轻人有可能对背地偷腥这种事有瘾吗？这是不是就是他和赛门在一起的唯一原因？应该不会的，他们两人见面的时候，马库斯都还不知道他结婚了呢……但是赛门那天晚上 ** **戴着**** 婚戒，他当时完全可能看到了，然后第二天装作不知情。天啊，他现在怎么会想到这些？！

“赛门，你醒了……你还好吗？”

赛门看着他，马库斯那双漂亮的绿色眼睛里满是担忧。他应该问得委婉点儿。“……你现在有在跟别人上床吗？”呃……该死，他没想那么说的。

马库斯眨着眼看了他一会儿，显然因为这句没头没脑的话而一头雾水。“呃……没有，怎么会说起这个？”

赛门坐起来。“只是，这一切开始的时候，我们也没谈过这种事，我觉得你应该是有男朋友的，我背着迈克尔出轨就已经够糟糕的了，我不想有其他人也受伤害。”

马库斯把手放在赛门的屁股上，这个时候赛门才发现自己跨坐在马库斯身上，这个姿势 ** **非常**** 诱人，他就坐在马库斯的胯部上，如果他能注意到的话，两人的关键部位也紧紧贴在一起。如果他磨蹭一下胯部……不行赛门专心点儿！

“赛门，我现在没跟任何人谈恋爱，无论男女，我在一年前就已经结束了我上一段非常认真的恋情了。”

赛门感觉压在胸口的重量消失了，然而马库斯说的话冲击到了他。

“你是双性恋？”

马库斯挑起眉毛，那个动作不应该那么性感的。“是。”他慢吞吞地答道。

赛门脸红了。“噢，我以为你是……”他不说话了，心中再次升起不安的情绪。好极了，他现在要跟两种性别的人抢马库斯了，并不是说自己有资格去争抢马库斯，他还是已婚的状态，而且……操，他讨厌出轨这件事。

马库斯朝赛门露出一个慵懒的微笑，挑逗地抚着他的身侧。赛门感觉自己在打颤。“我原本该告诉你的，赛门，但我觉得这事不重要。”

马库斯的手慢慢滑进赛门的衬衫，进而游走于他全身，这让赛门很难集中注意力。“我，我发誓不是那样的，只是——”只是什么？他没理由也没资格吃醋，更没资格要求马库斯不要跟其他人约会，要不然他就是个彻彻底底的伪君子。

马库斯坐起身，双臂揽住赛门的腰，让两人距离更近，近到两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，以及……胯部也贴得更紧。赛门吞咽了一下。“怎么回事，赛门？你不用担心，我现在和你在一起，我就不会跟其他人约会，我绝不会那样做的……倒不是说我以前做过像现在这样的事。”赛门闭上了眼睛。马库斯开始亲吻他的脖子。赛门真的不该为这段表白而感到欣喜的，既然他还身陷一段婚姻关系中，他就不应该有这种感觉。而对那段关系，他现在还没做出任何决定。他不想再跟迈克尔在一起了，但是……赛门又害怕离开他。

赛门害怕未知，害怕他对马库斯的这份感情。他知道如果自己离开迈克尔，原因主要还是为了这个年轻人。赛门担心他们之间的年龄差，担心安全感。一旦他离开了迈克尔，他就要放弃一切、从头再来了。那指的不仅仅是经济情况，因为一开始情况是会比较艰难，但他能撑过去，就算他得向自己的母亲求助。不，那指的是他要放弃他现在的整个生活，放弃他与迈克尔在这20年里建立起来的一切，即使他现在对迈克尔已经没有情爱的感觉，他终究还是跟迈克尔一同建立起了自己的生活。他能为了马库斯而放弃这一切吗……他应该为了马库斯而放弃这一切吗？

……他想这么做。

非常想。

“赛门，你觉得好多了，对吧？”赛门漫不经心地点点头，他完全沉浸在马库斯的嘴唇亲吻着自己脖子的感觉里了。比起昨天，他现在的确感觉好多了，头也不发飘了，胃也不难受了，但他确定自己身上的味道肯定不怎么好闻。

“赛门？”马库斯亲吻着他的下巴，轻语道，马库斯的下巴要比昨天胡茬更多更扎人了。

赛门把手搭在马库斯肩上，马库斯的手抚过他的后背，他轻轻扯着衬衫，想把它脱掉，而赛门也想让他脱掉，但他确定自己闻起来很糟糕。

“我很好，但是马库斯……呃嗯，我真的应该先去洗漱一下。”马库斯突然咬了一下他的脖子，吓到了赛门，他确定那不会留下痕迹，但还是让赛门的后背一阵颤栗。

“噢，别担心那个，等完事之后，我们都得洗个澡。”赛门颤抖了一下，期待的情绪与他硬起的胯部并立。马库斯吻了他，而赛门无视了两人晨起的口气。这个吻坚定却温柔，暂时还没用上舌头，但马库斯很快就打破了这个局面。赛门为这个吻而低声呻吟着，马库斯的舌头似乎有魔力，淫靡地缠绕着赛门的舌尖，轻轻挑逗着赛门的上颚。他的手依然在赛门的衬衫下，他最终停下了这个吻，把衬衫顺着赛门的头脱了下来。赛门注意到一点，这一切感觉都好极了，但马库斯的行动懒洋洋的，不紧不慢。他可以这么慢的，赛门又没什么事要做，他只是一会儿得回去查看一下公主的情况而已，马库斯也把客户交给他的大部分工作都做完了，只剩下几幅画和那幅要给赛门画的壁画。

赛门轻吟一声，歪过头。马库斯吻过他能探索到的所有露出的皮肤，每一个吻都缓慢而温柔，十分亲昵。马库斯把赛门放倒在床垫上，他们双唇接触，这让赛门一阵轻颤。光是亲吻，马库斯就亲了他很久，不只是他的嘴唇，而是亲遍了他全身，他几乎是以一种爱慕和膜拜的方式亲吻赛门，而且关照到了每一寸皮肤，确保他美妙的唇舌绝不会遗漏任何一个地方。赛门全程都在他身下轻轻扭动，向上顶撞着身子，直到马库斯终于准备好进入他的身体。赛门很希望他都不要戴套，他想要 ** **感受**** 马库斯，感受他的全部。但当马库斯在他身体里动起来时，赛门又没法抱怨什么。

就如马库斯之前的那些抚摸一样，他现在的动作也缓慢且轻柔，几乎慵懒。看上去他想慢慢来，深深地进入赛门的身体但抽插的动作无比缓慢。马库斯的举动点燃了赛门体内的一团火焰，让他颤抖，让他觉得自己的体内正在熊熊燃烧。马库斯抽插的时候，依然亲吻着赛门的脖子和肩膀，亲吻着他的全身，同时也因为这样的欢愉而发出低吟声。听到马库斯愉悦的呻吟声让赛门愈发燃起欲火。马库斯在他耳边低语着什么，甜蜜的话，让赛门觉得飘飘然，还有一些话赛门无法集中注意力去仔细听。但马库斯说的一句话让赛门听了个真切。

“操，赛门，我真希望你是我的。”

这句话穿过了笼罩着赛门的欢愉之雾，唤醒了他体内的某种感觉，而赛门不确定自己曾经是否拥有过这种感觉。赛门突然把他们的姿势倒了个儿，吓到了还在抽插的年轻人，到目前为止，马库斯一直是他们……感情中的主导，赛门不知道该怎么说他们之间的关系，而此时此刻他完全顾不上这些。

赛门搂着马库斯的肩膀，调整着自己的臀部，这让他们两人都喘息了一下。马库斯还没能说点什么，赛门提起臀部，一直提到马库斯快要离开他身体的地步，然后猛地顶回去。马库斯大声咒骂起来，而赛门堵住了他的嘴。时间还很早，他很确定很多人都还在家里。他不知道这栋楼里都住了些什么人，但他不想让马库斯惹上噪音投诉的麻烦。然而这并不妨碍他用尽全力顶撞向马库斯，他真的没考虑清楚这种事，因为现在他正拼命地压低自己的声音，而这已经非常难做到了。

马库斯紧闭着眼睛，双手又抚上赛门的臀部，帮助他上下动作。他在赛门的手下低沉地呻吟着，反倒让他愈发体会到了快感。赛门不知道自己还能坚持多久，他刚刚开始做这个的时候就已经处在高潮的边缘，但他必须要撑住，他想要马库斯的高潮先到来。

赛门腹部的力量不足以支撑他继续这样的动作——但他现在有理由去健身了——他转而压低了臀部，开始在马库斯身上磨蹭起来。但不巧的是，这反倒让马库斯恰好顶到了赛门体内的那个点。赛门收回他捂在马库斯嘴上的手，来平衡自己颤抖的身体。

赛门向前倾身，身体就在马库斯的身体上方，赛门只剩喘息和愉悦的呻吟声。他吮吸了一下马库斯的脖子，留下了吻痕，这让赛门自己都惊讶了，他不知道自己为什么那么做，他只想在马库斯漂亮的身体上留下自己的痕迹。这个举动和他磨蹭的行为一定做得恰到好处，因为马库斯突然咕哝着又叫出声来，在高潮到来之时，马库斯抓紧赛门的臀瓣，猛地朝他顶撞几下。

“操！！！！！！”赛门感觉到马库斯在自己的体内抽动着，高潮蔓延他的全身。他再一次错过了马库斯释放在他身体里的那些火热的液体，尽管如此，赛门看着马库斯享尽欢愉的样子，而且自知他就是引起马库斯高潮的人。赛门知道自己声音很大，但他没想到会这样，也没想到他会搞出这样的事来。等结束时，马库斯的胸口沾满了赛门高潮时的浊液，而这无故让赛门异常愉悦，而且他很想多看几次马库斯浑身沾满自己高潮射出的精液的样子。赛门差点昏过去，但幸好他还有力气从马库斯身上下来，然后躺在他身边。他紧贴着马库斯身边躺着，努力平复呼吸，全然知晓他在马库斯身上搞出来的那团乱。

“天，天啊……我不能，天啊！”赛门很得意，他让马库斯都说不出话了。

“赛门，我，天啊……我不能思考了。”赛门想藏起自己的微笑，但糟糕的是，他没做到。

“嗯……我觉得现在我们俩都需要洗个澡了。”

赛门大笑起来。

***

在他们都洗漱好之后，两人决定出门吃早餐。毕竟，他们还要想想在一起要做些什么。马库斯还能把工作再推后一天，而且他也非常想和赛门待在一起。赛门对此很满意了，他享受着来自马库斯的关注和关心。但他的好心情尽数毁在几个他没接到的迈克尔的来电上了，赛门真的应该打电话过去确定他是否还好，但他不想让迈克尔误会什么。赛门觉得如果真出了什么事，总有人会联系到他的，即使这么想，忧虑依然持续不断地徘徊在赛门的脑海里。

看到他这么担心迈克尔，马库斯看上去不太高兴，但赛门也没盼着马库斯对此的心情能好到哪儿去。这个年轻人不喜欢迈克尔，而且他有的是理由不喜欢。他们不会谈论这件事，但赛门能感觉到他们在这件事上的紧张感。很显然，马库斯也能变得很有占有欲。就现在来说，赛门对此还真的不知道该作何感想。不过他们尽量不让这种事影响到他们在一起的时光。

马库斯带着赛门到了一家他最喜欢的餐馆吃饭，那家餐馆店面虽小但风格古雅，给赛门一种老式餐厅的感觉。他们正要点份双人餐，马库斯听到有人叫他名字，坐在卡座里的伊利亚·卡姆斯基把他俩吓了一跳。赛门立马抽回了自己的手，希望那位亿万富翁并没有看到他俩刚才牵着手。他们走向他的桌子。

“伊利亚，你在这儿干什么？这里不像是你会来吃饭的地方。”马库斯问道，声音有些紧张，而且看上去也很不舒服。

“哦相信我，我在任何时候都 ** **不会**** 愿意到这种地方来，康纳的父亲喜欢在这里吃饭，他们要在这里跟我见面，但是他们迟到了五分钟……请坐吧，我感觉无聊极了。”卡姆斯基最终还是注意到了赛门。

“我记得你，你是赛门，迈克尔的丈夫。”赛门因为丈夫这个词而绷紧了身体，他突然才发觉自己没戴着婚戒，他希望这不会给人留下什么错误印象。赛门点点头，肯定了他的话。卡姆斯基朝他好奇地扬起眉毛。

赛门清清嗓子：“呃——很高兴再次见到您，卡姆斯基先生。”

卡姆斯基朝他挥挥手。“哦别，叫我伊利亚就好，来坐下吧。”赛门真的不想坐，他想走，但他觉得他们现在别无选择。他挤进了卡座里，马库斯跟着他也坐了进去。赛门跟卡姆斯基先生的距离要比他想得更近。

“那么，我看你俩已经成了朋友了，我猜壁画画得挺顺利的？”这是个非常单纯的问题，但赛门只能想起他和马库斯今早做过的事，以及他留在马库斯脖子上的那个吻痕。伊利亚似乎是个非常聪明的人，要是他猜出他们的事了那该怎么办？他猜不出来的，对吧？

“不太爱说话啊你，是吗？”赛门眨眨眼，要是他一直这个样子，他会露馅的。

“抱歉，看来我要比自己想的更需要咖啡。”伊利亚大笑起来，看起来很正常。

“是的，康纳也是个爱喝咖啡的人，我一直比较喜欢茶，他那个人要是喝不到咖啡就会闹脾气。”赛门能从他谈论康纳的样子看出来他很爱自己的未婚夫，提到康纳时，他那双蓝眼睛差不多都在发光。看上去就像马库斯看着自己时的样子，那不该给赛门希望的，但他的确燃起了希望。

“嗯，我瞧你跟马库斯相处得挺好——”哦不，他这话什么意思？！他知道什么了？！他们哪里表现得太明显了吗？！“——好到都跟他来吃早餐了。”赛门吞咽一下。当然了，他这话并没有什么别的意思，赛门只是 ** **太**** 疑神疑鬼了。

“是的，他是个很好的伙伴。”他简单地回答道，他不需要再多说什么。伊利亚的蓝眼睛审视着赛门，就像他在扫描分析赛门一样。连马库斯都不舒服地晃动起来。

“呃，婚礼筹备得怎么样，伊利亚？”马库斯突然问道。

伊利亚挑眉，注意力转向了马库斯。“很顺利，他们现在暂时停工了，我们现在得亲自到现场筹划一切了，我们想要的那个结婚场地近三个月都他丫的订满了，康纳又忙着工作，所以现在很难做成什么事。说曹操曹操到，他来了。”赛门挑眉，看着原本稍显冷淡的伊利亚立即变得既放松又高兴，然后他的笑容垮下来那么一点点。

“……他父亲也来了。”他低声说道。赛门挑眉看了看马库斯，马库斯笑着倾过身在他耳边低语。

“康纳的父亲不喜欢他。”赛门眨眨眼，嗯，这倒是很有意思了。

康纳走到他们身边，脸上带着微笑，尽管那笑容更多的是展露给他未婚夫的，而不是给马库斯和赛门的。他俯下身，亲了亲伊利亚的脸颊。“抱歉，我们迟到了，伊莱(Eli)。”他边说边挤到伊利亚身边坐下。

伊利亚皱皱鼻子，视线从他身上移开。“整整十分钟，如果马库斯和他的……朋友，没来的话，我就得一个人在这坐着无聊了，我已经拒绝了一位相当好看的男士的示好，他想给我买份廉价的早餐还有其他东西。”跟着康纳前来的年长男性翻了个白眼，他挤到马库斯身边坐下，然后叹口气。康纳似乎完全不在意伊利亚说的话，他脸上带着微笑。

“下次我保证会早点到，把你的追求者们都赶走，伊利亚。”

“而且如果这地儿对你来说不够高档，你随时都可以到别处去吃饭。”康纳冲着年长的男性眯起眼睛，但是赛门顾不上注意刚才他们都说了什么，他太在意刚才伊利亚说出“朋友”这个词的语气了，太过强调了。他肯定是知道了什么，又或者是赛门想多了。这位总裁绝对不可能知道的。马库斯可以从任何地方任何人那里搞出那个吻痕来，他们两个人又没有那么明显，他绝对不可能知道的！

“嗯，我们点单怎么样？我觉得我们在这里坐得时间够长了。”伊利亚翻开了他那份菜单，所有人都翻开了自己的菜单。赛门觉得自己已经没什么胃口了。

女服务员走到他们桌前，她很漂亮，有一头深棕色长发和一双绿色的眼睛。“我能给各位来点什么喝的吗？”她友好地说道。

“我来点咖啡，黑咖啡，而且我也准备好点单了。”康纳的父亲说道。

“好的，帐都算在一起吗？”

还没等大家摇头，伊利亚就发话了：“是的，都记我账上，我来付。”

赛门摇摇头：“哦不用，你不必那么做，伊利亚，我能付我自己那份。”伊利亚露出他迷人的微笑，但这并不能迷倒赛门，他露太多牙了，相比于他们刚遇到时的那个笑容，这个笑容实在是太假了。

“没关系，不用客气。”

“没错，他就是喜欢炫耀自个儿多有钱。”康纳的父亲嘟囔道。伊利亚皱眉，康纳抱住了他。

“爸，别这样，他只是想表示友好。”

“当——然——”他咕哝着，康纳看上去已经无计可施了。

女服务员露出个不太舒服的笑容：“呃，你们还需要几分钟想想吗？”

伊利亚朝她一笑：“哦不用了，我已经决定好了，你们呢？”他冰冷的目光再次盯住了赛门，赛门挤出了微笑。

“我觉得我也想好要点什么了。”

他们一个接一个地点了单，赛门还算不太紧张，而轮到马库斯时，女服务员魅力全开，朝他抛去令人迷醉的微笑，这让赛门真的紧张起来了。

“你想点些什么？”马库斯朝她微微一笑。

“呃，今天有什么特餐吗？”她对他的笑意更深了。“有‘妈妈的味道’特餐，一叠煎饼，佐以常见的配菜，鸡蛋、培根和香肠。”

马库斯笑了。“那我就要这个吧。”他们聊得越多，赛门心里就越不舒服。女服务员似乎很喜欢马库斯，而且她年轻又漂亮，又和马库斯年龄相仿。噢，赛门觉得自己真的是太老了。这才是马库斯应该约会的类型，而不是跟像他这样的老古董约会。

马库斯交待完他的餐点，她又朝他露出迷人笑容。“好的，餐点一好我就会拿过来的，我马上就把你们的饮料拿来。”

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”伊利亚说道。桌上的气氛有些紧张，这种紧张感大多来自于康纳的父亲和伊利亚。赛门知道也是自己太紧张，他有强烈的预感伊利亚知道些什么事，从他跟自己说话的方式就能看出来，态度虽然还是那么彬彬有礼，但语气中多了几分压迫感。

康纳的父亲转向赛门：“唔，我们还没正式见过，我是汉克·安德森，康纳的父亲。”赛门朝他露出紧张的微笑，他感觉伊利亚的目光如鹰般盯着自己。

“我是赛门。”他点点头。女服务员端着他们的饮料回来了，她递给马库斯饮料时唯独朝他微笑了一下，马库斯接过饮料，似乎完全无视了她的那些调情信号。这一时间让赛门又喜又忧。

赛门把咖啡调成自己喜欢的口味，刚喝了一小口，康纳的父亲就又问了他一个问题。

“你是马库斯的男朋友吗？”赛门因此呛了一下，他哐地一声把咖啡放下，然后拍起胸口。

“不，不，不，我们——咳咳——只是——咳咳——朋友。”

安德森先生微微瞪大了眼睛，疑惑地看着他，还在奇怪这个问题怎么会让他呛到。

“他其实和我的一个熟人结婚了。”伊利亚说道，而这个答案也没让赛门感觉好到哪里去，他清清嗓子，无比希望他和马库斯能回家去自己做早餐。

“哦，抱歉，我没看见有戒指，而且你俩看上去挺亲近的，我就想当然了。”这也没让赛门感觉好到哪去。他俩上床了这种事，就有那么明显吗？

“不……我们只是朋友。”马库斯说道，年轻人跟赛门一样紧张。

“好——吧。”安德森先生说道。现在赛门坚信他们看上去怪怪的了，而且表现得还很明显。他想找个洞钻进去死了得了。

他们之间的谈话尴尬又紧张，幸好他们的餐食不久就上来了，让他们片刻分神。但赛门没法放松下来，有那么个女服务员对马库斯表现出明显的兴趣，而且伊利亚的目光一直盯在自己身上，这种情况下，他可放松不了。谢天谢地这里的食物很好吃，话题也从他和马库斯身上转移了。在大家聊天的时候，赛门基本保持沉默，只在被问到时才露出个笑容、发表自己的意见。伊利亚似乎盯他也盯得没那么紧了，因为他正被康纳的父亲“狂轰乱炸”，这让他的未婚夫不大高兴。整个早餐弥漫着一股舒适、局促又压迫的感觉。赛门不知道该对这场早餐作何感想。

然后该结账了，事情就更糟了。伊利亚付账，他拿出一张黑卡，微笑着递给女服务员。女服务员刷过卡后把卡还给他，她感谢了大家到这里用餐，在伊利亚给账单签字时开始收盘子。她塞电话号码的动作麻利又不留痕迹，他们谁都没发现，直到马库斯低头看了一眼然后惊讶地叫出声来，才发现女服务员留下了她的电话号码，还写了一行小字说给她打电话。赛门觉得自己的心都沉到胃里去了，然后又极力不要让自己表现出为此很沮丧的神情。

安德森先生朝马库斯一笑：“我觉得她喜欢你，瞧她刚才的那些笑容。”马库斯兴趣缺缺地笑笑，然后把那张纸扫到了一边。“我猜是吧。”

安德森先生朝他眨眨眼：“你在干什么，你不觉得她很可爱吗？”

马库斯扭扭身子：“哦，我不知道。”他说道。

“还是，忘不了诺斯，嗯？”

马库斯目光锐利地盯着年长的男性：“我们能 ** **不**** 提她吗？”赛门咬着嘴唇，诺斯是谁？是他今早提过的那个前任吗？

“你终究得放下她，马库斯，你们一年前就分手了。”康纳说道。

马库斯呻吟了一声：“哦我的天啊！我已经放下她了，相信我，我只是对那个女服务员没兴趣。”

安德森先生同情地点点头：“她让你想起她了，嗯？”以赛门看来，他们像是在逗马库斯玩儿，但马库斯似乎对这个话题不怎么感冒。而且伊利亚的目光又回到赛门身上了，这让他很紧张。

“有什么的，马库斯，你又没在谈恋爱，而且你也没结婚。”伊利亚无心地说道，嘬着他杯子里剩下的茶。

赛门觉得自己僵住了。伊利亚说这话的时候目光直直地盯着他。他知道了。赛门不知道他是怎么知道的，但他就是知道了。赛门觉得自己要吐了，他捂住肚子。

康纳看着赛门：“你还好吗？”

马库斯立即就朝赛门看过来，尽管他之前一直在瞪着伊利亚。

“赛门？”他问道。

赛门尽力露出他最好的笑容：“我没事，我猜我并不像我想的那样那么舒服，吃得那么油腻大概也没有什么帮助。”

马库斯看着他：“也许我们该走了。”

赛门点点头：“嗯，我该回家了。”

安德森先生挪到了一边，让他们从卡座里出来。“我希望你能好起来。”他说道。赛门朝他露出个微笑，虽然他肯定那个笑容肯定很局促。赛门能感觉到伊利亚的目光盯在自己身上。

“记得给你爸打电话，马库斯，他一直想花些时间和你待会儿。”听到伊利亚话的马库斯看上去有些愧疚，他点头示意告别，然后他们走出了餐馆。等他们坐到车里时，赛门揉了揉脸，他设定了目的地，但都没看是哪儿就点了出发。

赛门双手捂着脸：“见鬼！见鬼！见鬼！见鬼！”他咒骂道。他要怎么办？伊利亚知道了，要是他告诉迈克尔怎么办？他似乎不太喜欢赛门，所以很有可能他会说的。马库斯的手抚上赛门的腿，赛门吓得差点蹦起来。

“没事的，赛门。”

赛门擦擦眼睛，吸着鼻子，感觉眼睛里盈满了泪水，他能感觉到焦虑充斥了他全身。“他知道了，马库斯！要是他告诉迈克尔了怎么办？”

马库斯摇摇头：“他不会的，他跟迈克尔交情还没好到会告诉他这种事，就算他知道我们的事，为了我他也不会告诉他的。”

马库斯搓搓脑袋：“操，有那么多我们能撞见的人，非得遇上个全世界观察力最强的人。”

赛门又擦擦眼睛，他下决心不要哭。“他是怎么知道的？”

马库斯耸肩：“我跟你说了他很擅长看穿人，我们进门的时候还牵着手，他的注意力还那么集中。”

赛门深吸一口气，手指捋过头发：“哦，不……”

马库斯的手指抚上赛门的脸颊：“他什么都不会说的，赛门，我保证。”

赛门希望他是对的。

***

2038年8月10日 星期二

距那次餐馆事件已经过去整整一周了，赛门紧张的要命，担心迈克尔随时会气势汹汹地出现在他面前，但幸好什么都没发生。他和马库斯决定让他们之间的……感情收敛一些，各自待在各自的家里，至少等到赛门明确了他要怎么处理他和迈克尔的问题之后再说。

赛门越是远离迈克尔，他就越肯定他想要叫停他们的婚姻。尽管现在有很多事情让他焦虑，但他已经很久没像这么放松了。他跟马库斯在一起时，他能忘掉身边的一切，忘记他所有的担忧和恐惧，不必再时时刻刻举起盾牌保护自己，在马库斯身边，赛门能做自己。这是他在迈克尔身边时自己意识不到的，赛门在迈克尔身边要不断地伪装自己，就为了讨他开心。赛门知道自己很快就得给迈克尔的事下定论，他不可能一直瞒着这件事，他最终还是得跟迈克尔当面谈，而他不知道自己还能不能把这个秘密守到那个时候。赛门只有在不看对方的脸的时候才能说得出谎话。

赛门躺在沙发上，公主趴在他肚子上，他正给马库斯回信息。那个年轻人一整天都跟自己的父亲和兄弟待在一起，马库斯在问赛门今晚能不能到他那边去，而赛门，他当然没什么事可做，于是答应了。他都没意识到自己有多讨厌一个人入睡。他不唯独愿意的就是总把公主单独留在家里，但马库斯那边又没那么大的地方。赛门点下发送，他家里的座机响了。这让他很惊讶，他很久都没听到那台座机响过了。他从旁边的桌子上拿起听筒，扬起眉毛。他不认识号码。

“你好？”

“你好，赛门。”赛门皱起眉，这不应该是什么让人毛骨悚然的不祥之兆。

“呃，请问您是？”

“我是伊利亚·卡姆斯基。”赛门觉得自己心里一沉。噢天，他打电话给他干什么？

“卡姆斯基先生，呃，迈克尔不在家……”他已经不在家很久了。

那位富翁咯咯笑了：“噢，我知道，我打电话是找你的，你现在忙吗？”赛门很不喜欢这场对话的走向。

“不忙。”

“很好，那你应该不介意在模控生命塔楼边的意大利餐厅跟我见上一面吧？他们楼上有间咖啡厅，那里的咖啡很不错。”赛门觉得这不是请求。

“呃，我猜我不介意。”他嘟囔道。

“好极了，那我们一小时后在那儿见，可以吗？”哦天，赛门可不想做这事儿。

“可以，没问题的。”

“非常好，到时候见。”说完，他挂掉了电话。赛门眨着眼睛放下听筒。模控生命的总裁找他能说什么事？赛门知道他们要谈什么事了，那他具体会说些什么？

他站起身，把公主放到地上。

一个小时之后他就知道了。

***

前往市中心的路上，赛门的胃里一直打着结，他几乎没法思考了。他想过给马库斯打电话，但他不想在马库斯和他父亲待在一起的时候还想着自己的事。他期待了一周，赛门不想毁掉他们的团聚时刻。

赛门在这片闹市区显得格格不入，这里是专门给那些……嗯，像迈克尔那样的人准备的，有钱的商人和势利的人。赛门觉得伊利亚不是个势利小人，但他很清楚他是世界上最富有的人。当餐厅的经理一看到赛门就全程用鼻孔对着他时，赛门就知道他不属于这里，他并不惊讶，这个地方很显然是给那些有钱人准备的，而不是像赛门这种“消费不起”这里东西的人。

“呃，我是来这里见伊利亚·卡姆斯基的，他在楼上订了个位子。”那位经理轻哼一声，他又高又帅，很显然自以为自己很重要。

“你……来这里见伊利亚·卡姆斯基，模控生命的总裁？告诉你我可不信。你是什么人？小报记者吗？你至少也穿得体面点再来扯谎。”

赛门正打算粗鲁地回复他，身后有清嗓子的声音。他们转过身看到伊利亚·卡姆斯基站在他们身后，他看上去很不高兴。

“是的，他是来这里见我的，而你作为一家餐厅的经理未免自视过高，而且管得太宽了，戴维。”那人还保持着仪态，但神色尴尬。

“我道歉伊莱——”

“是卡姆斯基先生，还有滚开，我们现在要上楼，而我不需要你跟着我。”赛门只能跟着这位古怪的人走了，他能感觉到他们之间可能有些什么陈年旧事。

“在你问起之前，我和他以前约会过，在我遇见康纳前不久我们就分手了，他是个混蛋，我讨厌他。”赛门眨着眼睛看着这个人，他的观察力非常非常强，赛门确定自己没法在他面前偷偷摸摸地扯谎。

伊利亚很显然常来这里，因为都没人来找他点单，餐厅侍者就给他们俩上了咖啡和一些甜点。这个人今天穿得很正式，比赛门上次见到他时的着装更职业化，他穿着一件白衬衫，一条黑西裤，头发依然梳成了标志型的圆髻。他没跟赛门说话，只是在依照自己的喜好调自己的咖啡。赛门没动，他太焦虑了动弹不了。

伊利亚朝他挑眉，然后一笑：“我又不会咬你，也不会要你命，你大可以喝点咖啡，我只是想谈谈。”

赛门怯怯地开始调自己的咖啡。他没动任何甜点，他觉得自己没法让那些甜点都乖乖待在胃里。

“你跟马库斯上床多久了？我建议你别跟我撒谎。”赛门放下了杯子，盯着自己的大腿。他一个字都说不出来。

“时间肯定不长，你俩认识没多久，所以我猜……也许最多几个星期。”伊利亚自说自话地回答了自己的问题，然后拿起杯子嘬了一口咖啡。

“你打算把这段婚外情瞒多久？”他这次真的提出问题了，而且并没有自问自答。

赛门不知道该说什么，他觉得自己不该说话。伊利亚的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，让他没法抬头看他。“有那么明显吗？”他更像是在喃喃自语而非回答问题。

伊利亚审视着赛门，他耸肩。“对我来说足够明显了，康纳和汉克不知道，但他们看事情不像我这么深刻。我了解马库斯，也能从你俩的行为上看出端倪，你太紧张了，就好像担心有谁会发现你俩之间的惊天大秘密似的，还有马库斯脖子上的吻痕也很新。”赛门揉了揉眼睛。

“还有，你俩进门的时候 ** **牵着**** 手，把这些线索拼起来并不是什么难事。”

“求你别告诉迈克尔。”赛门低语道。

伊利亚惊讶地扬起眉毛：“我为什么要告诉他？你的婚姻问题与我无关，我什么都没说的唯一原因是因为这事牵扯到马库斯。”

赛门能理解，他叹口气。“我无意引起这种事……这自热而然地就发生了。”

伊利亚歪过头，很显然想要看穿他。“马库斯是个英俊的年轻人，你看上去为自己的婚姻闷闷不乐，我从迈克尔的手放在你背后、而你全身紧绷的样子就看出来了。马库斯提出跟你来场性爱，而你无法拒绝。”

赛门摇摇头，不是那样的。马库斯先提出了性爱请求这不假，但事实要远超这些。马库斯给了赛门他长久以来渴望的东西，陪伴。在他们的那场性爱前，马库斯就表现出了关心，而在那之后依然关心他，马库斯给了赛门亲密感。他和赛门谈天说地，听他说话，连他不舒服的时候都在照顾他。马库斯在意他。

“那……要比那复杂一些。”赛门简单地回答道。

伊利亚看着他，杯子举在半空。“我……看得出来。”他把杯子放回桌上，十指相交放在大腿上，然后盯着赛门。过了一会儿，他叹口气。

“你们对彼此的感情远比一场性爱来得深，对吗？”他问道。

赛门耸耸肩。“我不知道，我只知道我和他在一起时的感觉，那是我跟迈克尔在一起时感受不到的。我很久， ** **很久**** 都没有过那种感觉了，我……我想离开迈克尔但是……”

“你很害怕？”伊利亚接着说道。过了一会儿，赛门点点头。

伊利亚安静地看着赛门。“你怕什么？害怕离开他之后去找一个比你年轻的男人？”

“是的，也不是，他的年龄是很大一部分原因，他那么年轻，值得找个比我更好的人。”

伊利亚又叹气：“康纳也比我小很多，他其实比马库斯大不了几岁，他才刚刚满25岁，这也是他父亲不喜欢我的很大一个原因，嗯……很多原因中的一个吧。总之，我能看得出来你在意他的年龄，十一岁的年龄差跟十五岁的年龄差虽不一样，但即便如此，马库斯……他想了很多，也因此更快地成熟起来。他经历过几场恋爱，但那些都以悲剧收场，尤其是他上一段恋情，我不清楚他有没有告诉过你关于诺斯的事。就马库斯这个年纪来说，他 ** **的确**** 表现得非常成熟了，而他希望身边的人能抛开年龄给予他更多，马库斯总是全心全意地去爱，而我只是想说，我从来没见过马库斯用看你的眼神看过任何人。”赛门糊涂了，他到底是 ** **想**** 让他跟马库斯分手还是 ** **不想**** 让他跟马库斯分手？

伊利亚又拿起他的杯子。“听着，我不打算把话说得多漂亮。我给你打电话的时候，是想把你叫来跟他分手的。我以为你就是个想从20岁青年身上找乐子的老家伙，但现在我能明白这其中要比那复杂得多。而且从我跟迈克尔的交往来看，我大概知道你和迈克尔的关系是什么样的，我真的不怪你背着他出轨。但是，我差不多是把马库斯从小养到大的，我抱过他，在他哭的时候安慰过他；我给他换过许多次可怕得一塌糊涂的尿布；在他生病的时候，我好几个晚上失眠，就为了喂他照顾他；他迈出第一步的时候我就在他身边；我教他识字，我看着他长大，我差不多把他当成我自己的儿子。他对我而言非常重要，我不想看到他伤心，他伤心伤得已经够了。我觉得你不是个坏人，赛门，只是此时陷入了糟糕的境地，但听我一言，而且你听清楚，”伊利亚向前倾身，冰冷的目光直直盯着赛门，赛门屏住了呼吸。

“别一直拖着他。如果你不打算离开迈克尔，那你现在就得跟马库斯分手，我宁愿他现在伤心但还能有从中恢复的机会，我不想看他对你太过钟情，之后更伤心。你明白吗？”

他明白的。“明白。”

***

2038年8月25日 星期三

赛门没有把他和伊利亚的谈话告诉马库斯。他不想在两人之间制造争端，因为伊利亚很显然非常关心马库斯，一心为他着想。换做是赛门，他大概也会这么做的。

赛门在那天回家的路上仔细思考了伊利亚的话。他说的没错，赛门不能一直拖着马库斯，他知道自己想离开迈克尔，但他“想离开”已经想了很久了，问题关键在于他真的会那么做吗。说起来容易，做起来难。他能做到吗？马库斯愿意和他一起建立新生活吗？他想让他们之间的关系不仅仅止步于一场婚外情吗？

赛门希望如此。他们短期又不会结婚……说真的他觉得自己不会再想结婚了，但他很愿意看看他和马库斯的这段感情能走向何处。

那晚赛门去马库斯家里，马库斯见到他异常欣喜，那时赛门就对迈克尔的事下定决心了。马库斯把他拉过去亲吻，然后他们边吃披萨外卖边看了几部烂俗的老电影，后来还吃了冰激凌。他们甚至没有做爱，马库斯只是在看电影时抱着赛门，一直到他们都睡着。一直到那个时刻，赛门才知道“这”是他想要的，拥有一段这样的感情和这样的生活，一段他们不必躲躲藏藏的感情，一段他可以与马库斯坦诚相待的感情。赛门知道这就是他想要的，和马库斯在一起。赛门非常确定，多年前他对迈克尔说愿意结婚时他都没这么确定。

一旦他做出了决定，他就得 ** **鼓起**** 勇气告诉迈克尔，而那就是他目前正在努力做到的事情。

同时马库斯还在画那幅壁画，严格来说那是他的工作，但其实他只是把那当成去赛门家的一个借口。

赛门咬着嘴唇看着马库斯工作。赛门看他画画已经看过好几次了，但马库斯脱了上衣之后画画的样子又带给他一种全新的体验。马库斯其实不是故意脱掉衣服的，公主突然的吠叫吓到了他——她最近总这么做——而他不小心把一桶颜料倒在了自己身上。幸好是倒在他的一件画画时才穿的衣服上，但穿着被颜料湿透的衣服的确感觉不怎么舒服，所以赛门就提出把衬衫拿去洗洗，然后烘干。现在，马库斯的衣服还在洗衣机里，而他继续画画，赛门就此对着他伸展的健美肌肉而大饱眼福，但是呃啊，那个纹身一直在起伏波动，为他又增添了几分性感。赛门确定自己因为渴望而口干舌燥，他现在欲火中烧。

更让赛门焦躁的是马库斯也不傻，他知道赛门一直看着他，他就故意显摆。赛门能从马库斯脸上洋洋得意的笑容看得出来，他感觉自己下一秒就要扑到年轻人身上去了。

不行，他又不是什么精虫上脑的青少年。他能看着马库斯不穿上衣的样子而且也能控制住自己。马库斯也许性感到没边儿，但赛门是个成熟的成年人了。

然后马库斯从梯子上爬下来，拿起他的水瓶喝水，他故意洒出来那么一点水，让水沿着他的下巴一直流到他的脖子上，然后流到他的锁骨上，让水痕在阳光的照耀下在他轮廓分明的胸口闪耀光芒，然后任由它流到腰带里消失。

他，不，能，扑，到，他，身，上，去。

马库斯朝他露出那个让人恼怒的见鬼的性感微笑：“哎呦糟糕。”赛门咬起嘴唇。

去他丫的。赛门都不知道自己能跑那么快，上一秒他还坐在沙发上，下一秒他就扑进年轻画家的怀里，舌头已经伸进他嘴里了。这个吻饱含激情。马库斯扶着赛门的头，在掠夺他嘴唇的同时稳住他。赛门紧贴着年轻人的身体，贴着他现在满是水渍的坚硬腹肌，贴着他的胸口，指甲抓挠着他的后背。马库斯发出一阵低沉的呻吟声，他伸出空余的那只手，紧紧地抓住赛门的屁股，把他拉得更近。赛门隔着裤子已经硬了。马库斯停下了这个吻，咬着下嘴唇，他亲吻起赛门的下巴，然后用火热的吻一路亲到他的脖子。

“见鬼，我现在就想操你。”赛门感觉自己膝盖一软，天啊，他也想要。但他应该冒险那么做吗？赛门和迈克尔自从他打电话道歉时起就再没说过话了，迈克尔也说过除非他们谈过要不然他就不回家，但他还是随时都 ** **可能**** 回家来。赛门想了想时间，现在才刚到下午，迈克尔这会儿应该在工作。他们不太可能会被发现。他在骗谁，他已经硬到不能说不了。

赛门点点头，他拉起马库斯的手。他们不能在客厅做，不能在公主随时会进出的地方做，赛门会在公主面前换衣服，但他绝对不会当着公主的面做爱，这就像当着自己孩子的面做爱似的。赛门带着他们上楼，马库斯好几次把他推在墙上，毫不留情地亲吻他，磨蹭着他。赛门已经相当硬了，他很想就这样蹭着年轻人一直蹭到自己射出来，但他有比那更好的自控力，虽然马库斯的手包裹住他的坚硬时，他差点就投降了。他们跌跌撞撞地走进他的卧室，唇舌交缠。马库斯抓住赛门的大腿把他抱起来之后放倒在床上，他捧着他的脸，又一次亲吻他。这次动作更缓慢，吻得更彻底。

赛门的手游走在马库斯背后。马库斯停下这个吻，转而把注意力移向他的胸口，这让赛门呻吟起来。马库斯的指尖划过赛门的乳头时，赛门弓起背，让他惊讶的是，马库斯无视了他的乳头，转而向下亲吻他的胸口。当他亲到赛门的肚子时，赛门感觉有些不好意思，马库斯又一次无视了他的肚子，他的双手抚慰着赛门的身侧，然后继续着他的动作。当马库斯的舌尖伸进赛门的肚脐时，赛门喘息了一下，马库斯的舌尖轻轻绕到一边，然后用嘴唇轻轻揪了一下肚脐边缘。

马库斯继续向下，赛门的心越跳越快了，他现在都快掉到床底下去了。他咬着嘴唇，年轻人在他的“小帐篷”上方盘旋着。看到马库斯露出狡黠的笑容时，赛门忍住一声呻吟，他扭动起身子，想让他做点什么，别停在那儿。马库斯慢慢地解开他的裤子，赛门忍住一阵颤抖，他渴望地抬起屁股，让马库斯脱掉了他的裤子。马库斯带着坏笑，从床上坐起来，把赛门的腿举到半空中，然后扯下他的裤子。他抓住赛门的右腿，亲吻他的脚踝，然后继续向前，亲吻他的小腿，亲吻他的膝盖，亲吻那些赛门从来不知道自己会那么敏感的部位。马库斯一直亲到他的大腿，偶尔会轻轻咬一下，然后他亲到赛门的胯骨，脸颊离赛门的那个部位已经非常近了，而赛门的那个部位正在乞求着关照。

马库斯无视了那个部位，转而给他的另一条腿同样的关照，这让赛门简直要泄气地叫出来了。他弓着身子，能感觉到内裤已经被渗出的前液濡湿。马库斯沿着他的腿一路亲上来，再次停在胯部，赛门咬着嘴唇，不禁扭起身子。

“马库斯——我的天！”他没法说出自己想说的话了，马库斯突然隔着他的内裤含住他硬起的部分，吮吸着那片潮湿。赛门翻着眼睛，抓紧了床单，在马库斯的动作下轻轻呻吟着。马库斯还没有完全吞下他呢，赛门就已经陷入了一片迷狂，他不敢想象如果脱掉内裤之后马库斯会做出什么事来。赛门知道一件事，那就是如果马库斯不停下来的话，他就要尴尬地射出来了。

“天啊，马库斯我不能——来操我！”他能感觉到马库斯在偷笑，马库斯的舌头缓慢地在他硬得发痛的部位游走，这让赛门捏紧了拳头。

“你有安全套和润滑油吗？”

赛门摇摇头。他不想让马库斯戴套，他想感受马库斯在他身体里时的感觉，感受他在自己身体里扩张，深深地插进他的身体里，把他操到动弹不得；他想感受马库斯高潮到来时射出的火热液体，他想让马库斯以各种方式填满他。他想要马库斯，想要他的全部。

“不，马库斯，什么都不要戴，我想感受你。”马库斯似乎因此更加性奋了。但当然了，他似乎是唯一一个头脑还算清醒的人。

“赛，赛门，我觉得那不是什么好主意。”

赛门摇摇头，伸手把马库斯拉近。他反正也不会再跟迈克尔上床了，所以他觉得他们没必要再做安全措施了。

“没关系的，我肯定咱俩都很健康。”

马库斯咬着嘴唇，赛门亲吻着他的脖子，每次亲吻都吮吸着留下一个吻痕，他似乎很喜欢在马库斯身上留下印记，他和马库斯都想对彼此做这种事。“是，我很健康，但是——”

“求你了，马库斯，我想要你，全部的你。”

“操，赛门。”马库斯脱掉了裤子，如果不是赛门求他不要太粗暴，他的动作都有些笨拙。马库斯再次亲吻赛门，舌头是主角，两人的嘴唇带着口水，滑溜溜的，但他们顾不上那些。

“操，润滑油，赛门。”

赛门又摇头，而那足够让马库斯迷失在一片狂乱的欲望中。“赛门，不行，我不想伤到你。”赛门摇摇头。“你不会伤到我的。”他边说边把马库斯拉近亲吻，但马库斯拒绝了他。

“赛门，我的尺寸可不小，如果我们不当心，我会伤到你的。”赛门笑了。

“那是我听过的最狡猾的吹嘘自己尺寸的方式了。”

马库斯不禁笑了：“我认真的，赛门。”

赛门倾过身，双手环住马库斯的脖子然后亲吻他。“我也是认真的，我能受得了，马库斯，如果我受不住，我会告诉你的。”马库斯看上去很犹豫，但情欲还是占了上风。他移开了赛门搂着他的胳膊，然后给让他翻了个身。赛门觉得有点失望，他想平躺着看着马库斯的脸，但马库斯也可能会按他的喜好把他再翻过去。

“如果受不了，就告诉我。”他轻声说道。

“你有点太狂妄了，马库斯。”赛门厚脸皮地说道。赛门突然被打了一下屁股，这让他喘息了一声，他甚至都没法解释那感觉有多美妙，他自己都不知道自己喜欢被打屁股。那绝对是他们需要再多探索的事。

“操，你喜欢那个吗？”马库斯又打了他一下。赛门抵着床大叫起来，手里捏着床单，如果马库斯一直这么做的话，他确定自己就要射出来了。

“哦天啊，马库斯。”他埋在床垫里呢喃道。

“操。”赛门回头看见马库斯正抓着自己的老二，他轻轻呻吟着提起臀部，低声呢喃着马库斯的名字，乞求他插进去。

“操，赛门。”那是他唯一收到的回答，之后他就感觉到马库斯分开他的臀瓣，然后老二进入了他的后穴，两人都呻吟起来。马库斯终于开始向前挺进，赛门咬着嘴唇，把脸埋在床垫里，他深呼吸着，让自己放松下来，他很紧张，但他并不是因为担心会受伤而紧张。马库斯低吼。

“哦，操，赛门——你，你还好吗。”

赛门没法说话，他只能尽力点点头，在马库斯进一步挺进时，他忍住一声呻吟。他不想让马库斯误会他这是因为疼痛而呻吟，他不想让他停下来。的确是有些不舒服，他承认，但并不是不可忍受，事实上，那种感觉让他渴求更多。

“哦，马库斯，狠狠地操我。”他呻吟道。

马库斯呻吟一声，向前轻轻地挺动了一下，赛门一声喘息，马库斯立即就停了下来。

“见鬼，赛门——”

“不，继，继续，马库斯，继续操我，我想要你，要你的全部。”他向后倾身，强迫马库斯更深入他，他呻吟起来。马库斯在他身体里的这种感觉美妙极了，把他完全填满了，疼痛与欢愉完美结合。赛门已经非常硬了，他浑身发热。天，他不知道自己这样还能坚持多久，他觉得自己随时会射出来。

终于，马库斯完全地进入了他的身体，他的双手放在赛门肩上，身体就靠在他身上，马库斯在他的后脖颈喘息着。赛门能从他胯部的轻微摆动感觉到马库斯想动一动，但他又怕弄伤赛门。赛门不想让他停下，他想让马库斯现在就动起来，想让他狠狠地操自己，一次又一次地狠狠操他，操到他视线模糊。

赛门向后顶自己的臀部，马库斯低吼。“赛门。”他加重了语气，听上去马上就要失控陷入狂乱。那正是赛门想要的，他又向后顶了一下。

“操！”

赛门向后顶动着自己的胯部。“操，马库斯，快动！”

马库斯倾过身，靠在赛门后脖颈，赛门能感觉到他在笑。

“真霸道。”马库斯亲吻了他的脖子，然后抓住他的胯部，试探性地向前顶动了一下。赛门大叫，向后靠近他。马库斯似乎已经失去了自控力，他的双手按在赛门背后，抵着床操他。马库斯开始全力抽插，赛门咬着床单，努力忍住自己的尖叫。

马库斯朝赛门倾过身子，舔舐着他的耳朵，在每次挺动中轻声呻吟。“操，别憋着，让我听见你的声音，宝贝儿，让我听听我把你操得有多爽。”然后马库斯咬了一下他的耳朵，赛门松开床单，大声地呻吟起来。他真的应该安静些的，他不知道自己的声音是不是已经传到了屋外，但马库斯抽插着，狠狠地顶撞着他身体里那个欢愉的点，他没法忍住不出声。

“哦，操！马库斯，哦天啊！就是那样，哦我的——”马库斯又打了他一下，赛门一声喘息。

“对了，宝贝儿，让我听见。”赛门使劲捏着手下的床单捏到手指发白，他咕哝着呻吟着，浑然不知自己在说些什么。马库斯亲吻着、轻咬着他的后背，赛门享受着每一刻。马库斯不会在他身上留下痕迹，但赛门想让他留下印记，他想让马库斯以各种方式标记他。

“操，马库斯，我就要——”

马库斯朝赛门压下来，又一次狠狠地顶向他，全力顶到底，磨蹭着赛门的屁股，磨蹭着他的前列腺，同时在他耳边低声呻吟。

“操，那就来吧宝贝儿，射吧。”

马库斯这个表述清晰的指示让赛门的高潮来得比他想得要快，他绷紧了身子，像钳子一样钳住了马库斯，赛门翻着眼睛，张着嘴，大叫着尽数射在了他身下的床单上。他低下头，手里抓着床单，全身都因为这份超乎他预料的欢愉而颤抖着，可以说这是他们有过的性爱中，赛门高潮最强烈的一次。他觉得自己快承受不住了，但马库斯还没停，依然全力地向他的身体抽插，在赛门高潮后，马库斯也快要抵达他的高潮。赛门突然被抓住了头发，他喘息一声，全身又感觉到了一阵性奋和欢愉，他甚至能感觉到自己的阴茎在这样的感觉下轻轻抽动，但他觉得自己短时间内是硬不起来了。马库斯又抓住了他的头发，身下的挺动变得狂乱起来，突然他向前倾身，大叫一声，抓住赛门头发的手多了几分力度，让赛门感觉到了轻微的扯痛，喷溅在他身体里的是他曾经一直错过的、长久以来渴望的。马库斯一边释放，一边在赛门身体里轻轻抽动着，他不停地抽插着一直到他心满意足，终于从高潮中恢复过来。

马库斯汗津津的额头贴着赛门的脖子，他清清嗓子然后坐起身，然后拍拍赛门身侧。

“赛，赛门，”他又清清嗓子，“操，你还好吗？”赛门都不知道自己对马库斯说了什么，直到马库斯又拍拍他。

“呃是的……哇，那，那真的太猛了。”马库斯抽出他自己的时候，赛门喘息了一下，他能感觉到马库斯射出的精液有一部分也流了出去，他有点不想让马库斯抽出去。他听见马库斯喘息着笑了。

“操，我们把这儿搞得一团糟。”

赛门笑了：“那是谁的错呀？”

马库斯朝他俯下身子亲吻他的脖子：“是你朝我扑过来的，记得吗？”

“你勾引我。”赛门辩解道。马库斯在他肩头笑了，然后亲吻了他的肩膀。

“勾引成功。”

赛门对此无话可说。他翻过身来，马库斯抬起身让他翻身，然后又趴在他身上。赛门因为背后的潮湿而不舒服地皱了一下眉头，但他还是没管那个。两人双唇接触，一个轻柔的吻，赛门为此哼哼着，这个吻温柔但不失激情。马库斯轻柔地抚着他的头发，跟之前他扯头发的力道全然不同。赛门真的很喜欢那个……他还有点喜欢打屁股。他双臂环住年轻人的肩膀，全身在马库斯的亲吻下感受着愉悦。这一次不同，他因为每个吻和每个爱抚而飘飘然。马库斯停下了两人的吻，亲吻了他的脸颊。赛门微笑着看他突然就对着自己的脸一通亲。

赛门还想建议两人去洗个澡，马库斯又硬了。赛门撤回身子，难以置信地看着马库斯。

“真的假的？”马库斯看上去有点害羞。“怎么了……你太性感了嘛。”赛门脸红了，他知道马库斯觉得他很好看，但听他这么说让自己感触良多，他很惊讶地发现自己对马库斯的全新的兴趣也颇感有趣。

马库斯咬着嘴唇看着他。“想再来一次吗？”赛门看着他那双漂亮的绿眼睛，他把他拉近亲吻，以此作为回应。

***

赛门下楼的时候很惊讶地发现自己居然还能走路。他甚至没有再穿好衣服，而是洗完澡后只穿着内裤就裹上了浴袍。马库斯现在正在洗澡，他想两人一起洗，但赛门拒绝了，因为他知道他们俩可不能一起洗。他很喜欢马库斯这么有性活力，但他自己很久都没有过这样连续的性爱了，他累得不行。他下床的唯一原因就是去拿手机，确保迈克尔不会突然出现吓他一跳。

赛门其实很紧张，紧张他会在楼下看到他丈夫正等着他。幸运的是并没有，但那更让赛门认定了他的行为有多错误。赛门不知道自己这种不想被抓包的心理究竟是因为他对迈克尔还余情未了，还是他不愿意看到迈克尔和马库斯对峙的场面。大概是后者吧。他知道迈克尔就是个暴脾气的人，一生气就会失去理智，而且他还知道马库斯正想找个由头把迈克尔揍一顿。赛门真的不希望事情发展成那样，他真的得尽快了结此事了。

赛门已经不爱他了，而背着他偷情则让自己越发多疑了。这不像他，他不想搞婚外情，在遇到马库斯之前，他从没想过这种事。迈克尔也许是个混蛋，但他真的不至于承受这种事。

然后他又想起了马库斯，想起了伊利亚的话。“别一直拖着他。”赛门也不想拖着他。年轻人很显然想和赛门发展更深远的关系，他那样温和又美好的人理应得到比一个“临时爱人”更多的东西。马库斯待赛门就好像他是无瑕的天使，而赛门 ** **很确定**** 自己不是。天使可不会卷进这种情况里。赛门远谈不上完美，但马库斯似乎并不在意这点。

他们在一起的这几周，赛门感觉是那么的高兴和幸福。当然赛门也可以说这是一段短暂的热恋，他和马库斯相识时间不长，而他已经全面发展了他们之间的性关系。但是，赛门真的觉得这段感情不仅仅是一段短暂热恋，他和马库斯之间有些什么感觉，而赛门想全身心投入那份感觉中，任凭这份感觉带他向前。

就算抛开他和马库斯之间的感情不提，在遇见这位画家之前，赛门对迈克尔就已经无计可施了。他的伴侣已经不再关心自己的感受，赛门又不是没试过挽救他们的感情，他 ** **做出了努力**** ，只是没用，而他也不能这么一直强迫自己这样做。赛门本来希望事情不要发展到这样的地步，他真的试过硬撑，希望情况好转，但他不能一边维持着和马库斯的感情，一边还维持着他和迈克尔的婚姻。事实就是这样冷酷无情，如果他想与马库斯开始一段恋情，那他就得彻底断掉他的上一段感情。

赛门拿起手机，看到他有几通迈克尔的未接来电，他捏紧手机，深吸一口气。他知道这不会有什么好事的。他坐在沙发上，公主蹦到他身边，他摸着她，寻求安慰。

赛门在通讯录里点下迈克尔的名字，打通他的电话。

他的心怦怦直跳，而当他听见对方接听了的时候，他的大脑一片空白。

“赛门。”他听上去跟平时不同，声音低沉到都不像他了。

“迈克尔，我，我收到你的信息了。”

“我知道，我猜你好几周没来电话是因为你还在生气。”

赛门苦笑：“生气，这么说也太轻了，你对我说的那些话，我比生气还难过，迈克尔，我很伤心。”他比伤心还难过，但那已经不重要了。

“我知道，我不该对你说那些屁话的——”

“你不该做的屁事多了去了，迈克尔！你就不该像那样离开！你不该在每次我给你打电话的时候都不理我！你不该——”

“我知道，赛门！我搞砸了，你觉得我自己不知道吗！从那天晚上开始我能想到的就是我把事情搞砸了！我是真的很对不起你！”赛门闭上眼睛，他能感觉到心中情绪涌动。现在赛门听到了他的声音，情况就变得更艰难了，赛门现在只能想到他们以前在一起时的幸福时光，他们结婚二十年，他真的要抛弃这二十年的婚姻吗？然后赛门又想起那些“幸福时光”出现的次数有多稀少，出现的时间离他有多久远。马库斯说的没错，婚姻不该是他和迈克尔这样的，他不应该无时不刻地感觉精神紧绷，不应该总是因为迈克尔出口伤人的话语而哭泣。事实是，如果他与迈克尔过得很幸福，而且也愿意解决他们的问题，他就不会搞婚外情了。

“我知道你觉得很对不起我，迈克尔，我也相信你是真心的……但从你离开，我就一直在想——”

“赛门——”

“让我说完。我仔细想过了，我觉得……觉得……我们得……离婚了，你和我——”

迈克尔打断他的话时，赛门屏住了呼吸。“宝贝，求你别这样，我知道我办砸了，但我会做心理咨询， ** **我们**** 可以一起去做咨询，然后一起渡过这个难关。”

赛门咬住嘴唇，感觉到眼泪上涌，但他必须坚强。“我再也受不了了，迈克尔。你现在说你会改，但我以前已经听过这样的话了，而你没改过，我也没说什么。你跟我说话的态度，你对待我的方式——”

“对不起宝贝，求你了——”迈克尔听上去在哭。

赛门吸吸鼻子，摇摇头：“我受不了了，迈克尔，再也受不了了。如果你想回家就回吧……但是……等你回来的时候，我就已经离开了。”

他们之间陷入沉默。迈克尔突然喘起粗气。

“迈克尔？”赛门问道。

“是 ** **他**** ，对不对，那个死孩子！ ** **这些破事**** 在他出现在我们的生活里之前 ** **都没发生过**** ！”赛门无可否认，因为他的这个最终决定大部分是因为马库斯才让他下定决心的。但在马库斯出现之前，赛门就已经考虑这件事考虑了很久了。

但迈克尔不必知道马库斯的事，除了赛门的感受之外，他不必知道任何事。赛门努力稳住自己的声音，但他知道自己的声音带着颤音。“迈克尔，我考虑这件事已经很长时间了，我是为了自己才这么做的，我们好几年都不亲近了，而我已经感觉和你没有任何情感联系了，自从——”

“放屁，你他妈连否认都不带否认的！我就知道是他！你在操他，是不是？！你跟我一年都没上过床，但你就对他伸开腿了是不是！你他妈的就是个婊子！你有没有想过我，哪怕想起那么一次？！”

赛门控制不住自己，眼泪不停地掉下来，他擦擦脸颊。

“你他妈的就是个贱人！你个蠢婊子！我一直在照顾你，而这就是你 ** **报答**** 我的方式，朝别的男人张开腿，你他妈的就是个贱人！”

赛门甚至不会对他的言语感到难过了，那天他喝醉的时候，骂得就已经很难听了。赛门吸吸鼻子，又擦了一下脸。

“我要挂电话了，迈克尔，等你回家的时候，钥匙就在桌上，我和公主会离开的。我会让我的律师联系你，然后我们就开始办离婚手续。”

“操，赛门，我刚才的话是无心的！我只是很生气求你了别离开我！宝贝，我爱你，而且我需要你！”

赛门吸吸鼻子，眼泪流得更狠了，他把听筒从耳边拿开。

“赛门！别离开我宝贝，别离——”

他滑动手机挂断了电话，他颤抖着吸了一口气，然后擦掉了眼泪。他得打包行李，他不知道迈克尔是不是正赶过来，如果他真的在往这边来，赛门可不愿意待在这里。

“赛门？”

赛门忍住一声啜泣，转头看见马库斯站在他身后。马库斯绕到沙发前，正正地面对着他。赛门站起身，但低着头。

“我得去给我和公主打包行李，”赛门不停地擦着脸颊，但泪水还是不停地掉下来。“马库斯，我不想给你添麻烦，但我需要一个安全的地方过一夜。”

马库斯伸手擦掉了赛门的泪水。“你当然可以跟我待在一起，赛门。”

赛门想朝他露出微笑，但他却只能捂住嘴，崩溃地哭起来。他不想哭的，但他控制不住自己。他感觉到马库斯抱住了他，他哭着靠在马库斯身上。

“没事了，赛门，会没事的。”

赛门真的不知道接下来会发生什么事。覆水难收。他现在真的很害怕，他完全不知道迈克尔会做什么，不知道他和马库斯之间会发生什么。他来到了一片无人荒漠。他不知道一切究竟会不会好起来。

但是，他清楚一件事。

他在马库斯的怀里感觉到很安全，而就目前来说，那就足够了。

 

第二部 完

**Author's Note:**

> 文后碎碎念：第二部终于翻译完了orz 纠结的赛门总算是提出离婚啦~~~ 这章还有几段关于卡总的描写，一开始看文的时候觉得还是挺霸总的【但后来发现卡总其实很可爱XD 以及本章中的游乐场部分是我最喜欢的一段，各种甜饼~~ 希望大家都看得开心，欢迎大家在评论区留下自己最喜欢的部分。一如既往，感谢大家的阅读以及喜欢，第三部译文WIP，很快就给大家奉上结局=v=


End file.
